Vengeful Love
by LittleBells
Summary: They never knew what they truly felt for each other. Together, they were whole, but apart, they were nothing. They never saw the future that they should have had together until the day they saw each other with bright new eyes.. A Jasper & Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except for the non Twilight ones. =]**

**Hello! This is my first Jasper and Bella fan fiction, cause i typed this earlier than the Modern Dragon Rider. SO... Yeah. Be nice, and enjoy! Just for your information, they are all vampires, okay? Jasper and Bella are not in the Cullen coven, but rather the Collin coven. They love each other, but they just don't know, though Jasper is an empath.**

**p.s. i changed the summary. =] And i will update the next chapter, where Jasper will make his first appearance, most prob by the end of this week.  
**

**

* * *

**Every part of this town triggered my memory as I drove past each and every house. Though many new buildings were built and it was a far cry from what it used to be in the past, its familiar scent was still recognizable. Forks, it is called. I always thought that people here love to use tableware and thus naming the town Forks. Till now, I still didn't know the history behind it.

Why did I choose to come back here? Did I want to meet him again? No. I will never ever want to see him again. Seeing him with the girl would probably only make me feel worse. He was the reason of who I was. It was he who had ruined my life, cursing me to eternity.

All of a sudden, a guy appeared on the road. I quickly pressed on the brake and the car came to a halt. I gasped, "Oh my God!"

A man's voice shouted, "Bells! Are you even listening to me?" I had almost forgotten that my cell phone was on loud speaker. "Sorry! I- I nearly hit someone!" I muttered nervously, not knowing whether the victim was alright or not.

"You did not! My poor baby! If there are any scratches on my baby, you're dead, Isabella. I swear!" he shrieked for the first time in my entire life. I retorted, "Oh please, Jasper, as if anything would happen to your precious Lamborghini. If you may, I need to go check on the guy. See you later!"

I stumbled out of the car, and went up to the chocolate-brown haired guy. I offered my hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

He gave me his hand, and I pulled him up. While dusting himself, I saw the cut on his palm, "Oh its okay. I'm all right. I didn't bother to look before crossing the road."

Seeing that I was in doubt, he reassured me again, "Really, I'm fine. Its only a small little cut."

Thank goodness I managed to press that brake; had it not been for that, dad would be giving me a hard time. If Jasper were to be by my side, he would give me another lecture. Know why? This best friend of mine happened to be empathic, and he could sense my lust. Someone cleared his throat and interrupted my counting of how many times I had been caught lusting over a man.

"Hi, I'm Jason. And you are?" he held out his hand.

I shook it and said, "Hi. I'm Bella." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but I cut him off, "I guess I've got to go. Bye!"

I quickly hopped into my car, not before knocking my forehead. Then I sped off towards my old house. It was still there, although it had been renovated several times over the past decades.

I stepped into the house, and more memories began to come back. I vaguely remembered how everything started, because of one decision. In order to make my mum, Renee, live happily with her husband, Phil, I decided to move back to this town and stay with my dad, Charlie.

* * *

**[flashback]**

When I attended high school in Forks, I bumped into the love of my life. He was masculine, always showing off his killer abs during sports. If I said his body did not catch my attention, I'd be lying. His face was the first that caught my eyes, then his body, lastly his personalities.

I was a nerd, one who never succeeded in communicating with others. I was always lacking of confidence in anything I did and I didn't have many friends due to the fact that my family wasn't noble or rich. The only thing I did during my free times was reading the novels in my mini library.

I looked even worse than the obese girl in my school. She definitely had a prettier face and silkier hair than I did. My hair was always in a mess; they were dry and frizzy. In my attempts to try to comb my hair, I would break the comb, much to my displeasure. Below my thick bushy eyebrows, the pair mesmerizing pair of eyes was hidden behind the thick glasses that I wore.

I knew I would never captivate any guy's heart, even the nerds, what more, my love at first sight? But then, much to my surprise, he approached me first. Eventually, we became good friends. He backed me up when the mean, beautiful girls teased me. He even suggested a makeover, which he would pay for . He told me, "Isabella, you're beautiful. I can't believe those shallow people can't see it. Now, let's see what we can do to shut their mouths up."

I protested but in the end, I gave in. He was right. My hair was painfully straightened with the hot iron metals, my eyebrows were neater, and I only wore glasses when needed. How I wished they had contact lens at that time. He insisted that my eyes were my most stunning feature. I almost didn't recognize myself. For the first time in my life, I had to say that I was rather gorgeous.

True enough, when I went back to school, no one dared to mess around with me. In fact, I became rather popular among the guys. Many asked me out, but I only agreed to the one who gave me confidence in myself, who accepted me when I looked terrible.

When we were a couple, those three months were the days I was on cloud nine. He was my sunshine, my only sunshine that made me blissful and carefree.

Until one day, on our three-month anniversary, he shoved me out of his life entirely . He ignored every message and letter that I passed to him; he avoided me by not attending school. I reminded myself that love is patient. And so no matter what happened, I will wait and wait till he returns to me. I thought I was at fault, I thought I made a mistake which caused him to leave me in complete ignorance.

One month passed by. I could no longer stand it. My patience had reached its limits. I went to the stable and rode my beloved white stallion, Philip to La Push. He would have some explanation to do. The horse came to a complete halt, and I ran over to his front porch. Being a klutz, I tripped and fell headfirst on the ground. When my fingers were inches off the doorbell, I heard moaning from behind the door. I heard his chuckles. _Damn! What is going on inside? _

I was too absorbed thinking of the different possibilities, so absorbed that I was unaware that his father was next to me, comfortably sat in his wooden wheelchair. He said, "Greetings, Isabella. It's been a long time since I've seen you around. Why stand here? Come in, my dear," while turning the doorknob.

I replied politely, "Nice to meet you, Sir." I turned my gaze from him and pushed his wheelchair into the house. Then I saw my love, on the floor with another girl; both were undressed and were in a mess. They were making out in the house, oblivious to the screeching sound made by the door.

His father cleared his throat and said in a harsh tone, "What do you think you're doing in my house?"

Then they both broke off, scrambling to put their attires on. They stood next to the couch, ready to receive their fair share of scolding. But he turned to me, his dark eyes filled with pity for me. "I'm sorry that my son has done such a thing, Isabella. I didn't know."

One was my boyfriend; the other merely a friend. I couldn't do anything except stare into their shocked and apologetic faces. I was lost for words, until he opened his mouth, "It's not what you think it is, love."

This was it. I was in a rage. I spat at him, "If it's not what I think it is, then what is? Huh? You made me think I was the one who made a wrong move, causing you to ignore me completely. You could've wrote to me or confronted me and tell me what was wrong. And no, you didn't. You put my life in misery. Now that I've gathered enough courage to come all the way here, I see nothing, but the real character in you while you were doing this behind my back. All the moaning and chuckling. I heard it with my own ears. And I saw it with my own eyes. Why didn't you just break up with me and tell me you love someone else? Why did you make me suffer for one whole month? Enlighten me, Jacob Black!"

I turned away when I felt hot tears pouring out of my eyes. I dashed out of the house towards my horse. I knew someone was following me, so I urged myself to run a little faster. But, I tripped and was ready to fall onto the ground yet again. A pair of warm arms caught my waist and turned me around to face him. He was chuckling again.

God, I hated his chuckles! Please, could I just kill him? I punched him on his right cheeks, but I regretted. I heard a crack on my fingers and screamed in pain. "Ouch! My fingers! It's all your fault.." I screamed, jumping away from him, but he caught me. I glared at him.

He held onto my hand and examined it. "You broke your fingers, love. Let me take you to the healer."

He wanted to carry me but I protested by kicking my legs like a little kid, "No, don't you dare! Stop calling me love and being that romantic when you cheated behind my back! Now, if you will please excuse me, I've got to go."

"I'm sorry Isabella! Please, scold me or hit me. Don't just leave without throwing a tantrum."

I scoffed, "Hit you? I'd punched you but what did I get from you ? Possibly a broken bone. Scold you? I'd scolded you in the house just now, right in front of your dad and your new lover. Last but not least, you want me to throw a tantrum? Sorry, Jacob. You underestimated me. I shall leave you in a state of remorse and guilt. You will feel what I felt during this whole month. And, one more thing, we are no longer together! Farewell!"

I turned around and walked away imitating the arrogance of the upper class girls in the school. Wow, I didn't know I could do that. After a while, the scene where he cheated on me kept replaying before my eyes. Tears kept flowing out. I felt like killing myself. Why did he do this to me? Why? Am I really that ugly? Am I really that terrible a girlfriend?

I drove, not knowing where I was heading. There were so many questions swirling around in my head. But I couldn't answer them. I didn't have any answer!

What I knew was that he cheated on me. My first love, my one true love. The guy I had trusted with my soul. His promise to love me wholeheartedly for eternity was all bull shit. I was frustrated. I was depressed. My life was in a state of darkness. Without him by my side, I couldn't find the courage to continue with life. Even heaven was shedding its tears as though sympathizing me

My horse stopped galloping and neighed, and I was brought back to reality. I smiled to myself. Was it fate that had brought me here? I was at the beach and I saw the cliff. My destiny. Jumping off the cliff would be a good way of committing suicide, wouldn't it?

I smirked as I wrote a letter on why I would want to commit suicide. Jacob Black could live his life filled with remorse and guilt for all I care. He would never ever gain happiness as long as the memories of my death haunt him. I placed the envelope into the pouch, wanting it to be noticed by others when they searched through my belongings.

I walked to the cliff carefully because I didn't want to die as a klutz. That would be embarrassing. After what seemed to be hours, I reached the cliff. I smiled as the rain droplets fell onto my face. Then I looked down at the gushing water. The seawater splashed on the rock at the shore so fiercely, releasing its wrath. I thought I would be afraid, but no, I became fearless.

Without a second thought, I dived into the deep blue sea headfirst. The strong wind caressed my face, and for once, I felt freedom! I wasn't struggling when I was out of air. I was cherishing it instead. How odd. I smiled as I found out that my mind went blank.

Something cold caught my waist, and dragged me down into blackness. Then, something bit into my wrists, the crease in my elbow, my ankles, my neck, and I gasped, but that was nothing compared to what I felt next.

I felt a burning sensation in every part of my body, my neck, my arms, my leg, and my stomach. It was as though a knife was stabbed me a million times. No, a truck ran over my body ten times. No, my skin was shredded, and my flesh was exposed to the surroundings. No, salt water was poured over my fresh wound. No, no, no. It was worse! I couldn't describe the pain. It's beyond words. I wanted to commit suicide to end my suffering, not to inflict worse physical pain on myself.

I couldn't even move my body, nor could I scream in agony. I bet even if I was placed in a wok of boiling oil, it wouldn't be as tormenting as it was then. Was this the feeling of being in hell? Was I too sinful because I committed suicide that the heaven doors didn't open for me?

I had no idea how long I was in distress until the pain became its worst when it focused on my weakening heart. Eventually, my heart throbbed once, twice, and then it stopped thumping. Was I dead, finally? I sniffed in the clear air, the scent of various flowers, lavender, roses, and many more. Was I finally in heaven?

My eyelids fluttered as I opened my eyes. I looked and was stunned by the amazing surrounding around me. Heaven was so clear. Everything – sights, sounds, smells… they were all so much sharper as an angel. Heaven had pretty cool houses, too.

Then I noticed my dress; they were tainted red and torn. If I were to be in heaven, wasn't I supposed to be in white?

The sound of the birds' chirping and river water flowing came from the woods outside the window. Out of sudden, I heard light footsteps and within seconds, the door screeched open. A man I believed in his early thirties walked in elegantly. He had perfect complexion and beautiful features. Just like my hair, his was dark brown too. When I inhaled his scent, a voice spoke in my head, telling me something along the lines of 'power to transform into a human'. I shrugged and I noticed he even smelled better than Jacob. A melodious voice came out of his mouth, "Ah, you are awake finally! I believe you need these."

I followed his gaze towards the five jugs filled with blood-red liquid on the silver tray he was holding. My eyes widened in shock, as I smelled the scent that made my throat burn as though I had been in a desert for more than a week. Some liquid started forming in my mouth as I concentrated on the liquid and walked towards the man, "May I?" I asked politely. He nodded.

I grabbed – maybe grabbed is the wrong word. _Snatched_ would probably be more appropriate, because my movements were so fast it was as though no movement occurred; only the results – the first jar and drank it thirstily . Blending with the liquid in my mouth, it was really appetizing. It soothed my throat a little but the monster in me yearned for more. So I took in the second jar, then the third jar. I licked my lips, savoring the heavenly taste. When I wanted to grab the fourth jar, my mind screamed at me, and I stopped.

I came to my senses and realized that the liquid was blood. Ah! I was wicked! Damn myself to hell! "Is this blood?" I asked the stranger who was standing in front of me. Dumbfounded, he replied, "Yes, it is."

I felt a lump in my throat. I wanted to cry, but no tears came out. I walked back to the bed and threw myself onto the pillow. Surprisingly, I heard a crack and the bed broke.

I sat upright and shouted, "What is wrong with me? What am I? Who are you? I'm supposed to be dead, instead here I am, drinking blood? How could I? I can't believe it, I just drank three jars of human blood!" Oh my, my voice. Since when have I had velvety, musical voice?

He cut me off before I started scolding from A to Z, "No, this isn't human blood. Its animal blood."

He laid the tray on the table near the entrance and sat down next to me on the mattress. He held out his hands, "Hi, I am Anthony Collin." I shook his hand and said, "Isabella Swan."

"Now, where shall I start?" I waited for him, looking anxious and pleased that he would finally explain what was going on. It was as if he could read my mind.

"Remember you jumped out off the cliff?" I remembered it vaguely and nodded. "Well, I saved you. You were almost dying. If I were to be any later, your heart would have already stopped beating. I knew sending you to the hospital would not save you. So I decided to give it a try. Before I continue, do you believe in vampires?"

I was caught off guard by his question. I thought for a moment, "I suppose so?"

He continued slowly, "I am a vampire."

I stared into his liquid golden topaz eyes. Impossible. Vampires were just merely mythical characters. I backed away a little, wanting to stay away from this person, if he really was a vampire. I laughed shakily, "You must kidding. So what? You sleep in coffins? You have fangs? You come out at night to hunt people?" I swallowed hard then, a crazy thought formed in my mind. I imagined his necks piercing into my neck and shrugged off that thought immediately.

I scanned around the room and immediately spotted the open window. I dashed out of it without waiting for his answer, my only aim was to escape from this monster. I ran and was amazed at how fast I was able to run, with the strong wind caressing my face. The wet ground felt soft under my bare feet, surprisingly.

Finally, I reached a small lake. When I looked at the reflection, I saw an entirely different woman gazing into the pool of water. I gasped and fell onto the ground. That wasn't me, but it was me. No way! The woman's paler face had more defined features. Her long mahogany hair cascaded down her back. I looked a lot like Anthony despite not having blood relationship with him. Wow, I told myself I could pass off as his daughter easily. But I had red eyes, instead of the usual chocolate brown.

Did this mean something? Suddenly, it all clicked. I was pretty sure I was dying already, but somehow I was still alive. I was- Was I? I heard light footsteps from afar and suddenly someone sat down beside me. I didn't run away from him anymore. How could I even call him a monster when I myself was one too?

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you into this creature. But when I saw you drowning in the sea water, so vulnerable, I guessed the fatherly instinct took over me and I bit you. I'm so sorry." He buried his face into his hands.

I looked at him and touched his soft hair, "Anthony, you needn't feel sorry. I guess this is fate after all. Maybe I was meant to have this life, maybe I was meant to be a err, a vampire."

"Isabella, but you can't talk to your family, your friends face to face anymore. You'll be damned to this eternity. You won't age. You'll stay like this forever." He looked at me with pity in his golden orbs.

"I- I think I can handle it. I wanted to die already, there's nothing left for me. If I didn't jump off that cliff the other day, I can assure you I will be nothing but a shell. But Charlie and Renee… And Phil…" It was at that time that I realized I couldn't accept the fact that my parents would have to mourn over my death. I couldn't face them anymore, I was indeed a bad daughter.

"Maybe, if you want to see them again, I can help you using the power I have."

I was curious at what power he had. "You have powers? What kind of powers?"

He chuckled. "Some vampires have special abilities. In my case, I can transform myself or other vampires into humans."

"Transform vampires into humans." I muttered each syllabus slowly, as if trying to figure out what that means.

"How should I explain? Maybe I could show you myself. Now look at the changes in me." As soon as he finished that sentence, his looks changed. Of course he looked different, but the beauty within him still remained, though not as extreme as a vampire's. He could blush! His skin wasn't as pale as before. His eyes, they were not golden topaz, in fact, they were a pair of olive eyes with a hint of light brown in it. So this was what transforming a vampire into a human meant.

"So this is how I will look like. I will be like any other normal humans, my so called dead heart can pump blood, with a little venom in it. Venom replaces the blood that flows in our body when we become a vampire, and it is poisonous. If we bite a human and traces of venom were to be left inside his or her body, they would become a vampire too, after enduring three days of burning." I flinched at that memory of those tortuous hell-like days.

"Besides, when I'm a 'human', I can avoid the thirst. Usually, I will know when I would need to hunt when my eye color turns darker, instead of the usual burning throat. So, this power actually helps a lot, especially for a newborn like you." he beamed.

I nodded but then looked at him horridly. "You said hunt? As in?"

"Oh no, no, no!" He shook his head before continuing. "I don't hunt humans. There are lots of vampires who kill humans, but I discovered a new diet with the help of my ability. I drink animal blood. Though its not as satisfying as human blood, it can sustain our thirst."

Once again, I nodded my head. I wondered how many times I have done this gesture. Anyway, I still asked him the question I've been longing to ask, though it hurt me to do so. "They won't be able to find my body, so how're they going to know whether I'm-" It was so hard to voice out last word of the sentence and I was thankful when he figured it out.

"Dead? From what I've heard, they sent out a search party out to the sea. But I guess they gave up and stopped searching. People here believe in Goddess of the Ocean, maybe they would figure out some stories by themselves." He said in what I thought was a teasing tone.

Maybe it was better this way. They would conduct a funeral for me and that's it. Isabella Swan no longer existed. He stood up and offered his hand, "Shall we, my daughter?"

I took his hand and grinned. "Yes, papa." Starting from that very moment, I knew I was stepping into an entire new life, as a vampire, a new Isabella, an entirely stronger person.

**[End of flashback]**

**

* * *

**I was too engrossing in my thinking that I didn't know someone had entered the house. Someone grabbed my waist from behind, lifting my feet away from the ground and covered my mouth with his hand. I squirmed underneath the stranger's hold and kicked my legs back and forth.

He leaned forward to the side of my ears and growled. I froze when he spoke in a husky tone, "What is a beautiful lady like you doing in my house?

* * *

**So, can you guess who the stranger is? The new owner of the house? Jacob Black? (Hey, its possible kay? Cause they said if Jacob continues to phase into a werewolf, he will not age) Or maybe Jasper? Anthony? EDWARD CULLEN!!! Anyone who guess correctly will get a sneak preview to the next chapter, but mind you, it'll not be the edited version.**

**Okay! That's it. Constructive criticisms are welcomed, but not flames which says that "Jasper and Bella are not supposed to be together."**

**Please, click the review button below and type about what you think of this story! Many thanks!**

**Love, **

**Little Bells  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!!**

I took in a deep breath. The scent around me was familiar. Despite having my mouth covered with the palm of the "stranger", I still managed to stick my wet tongue out and licked his palm.

Just like what I had predicted, he quickly removed his palm and shouted in his baritone voice, "Eww! That's disgusting!"

When he realized that his attempt to act as the owner of the house was busted, he gasped, "Oops!"

I turned around and crossed my arms, "Jasper Whitlock, how nice of you to greet your best friend like that. Do you know you almost gave me a heart attack? Not like I can have one, but still!"

"Oh come on, Bells. It was just a joke. Wait…" He tilted his head as if he was thinking hard and continued. "How did you know it was me? I made sure my voice wasn't the same."

"Jazzy, don't you know I can still smell your infamous scent even though my senses may not be as strong now that papa has changed me into a human?" I shook my head, feigning disappointment.

"Damn it! I should've used a different cologne." He muttered under his breath.

I laughed. He looked at me instantly and gave me a mischievous grin. Oh no, I hated that look. He always had that goofy grin whenever he wanted to tickle me.

"Don't you dare!" I held out my index finger.

Without a warning, he leapt at me and poked my ribs with his fingers. I giggled involuntarily and turned back to tickle him too. Who knew Jasper Whitlock, the one who had fought in vicious battles between humans beings a long long time ago have changed so? The scars of his past…had they all been forgotten?

After what seemed like hours of fooling around, Jasper suddenly froze and his body tensed. With the swiftness of a vampire, he raised his hands to cover my mouth, once again muffling my giggles. I wanted to hit him back but I froze when I heard a child-like voice coming from the out side of the door, "Daddy! Stop staring at the cars! Look, you're drooling. Eww, daddy!"

A giggle escaped my throat as I imagined a 'daddy' drooling over our cars parked at his doorway and how disgusted his daughter must be. "Oh shit!" I gasped. I turned back to look at the troubled and alarmed expression of Jasper, which I was sure mirrored mine.

I took in a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself. Then, I scanned the entire room, hoping to find a way out of this house without meeting the owner. Turning back, I looked at Jasper and we mouthed the same word, "Window." Normally, if we were to say the same words at the same time, we would end up laughing and say, "Great minds think alike". But this time, it wasn't the same.

Slowly, we crept upstairs and went into one of the rooms which windows were situated at the sides of the house. Thank God! The branches of the tree were right next to the window. Eventually, we made it to the ground with only a few minor scratches

We dusted ourselves and smoothed our outfits before creeping out of the lawn. I quickly dashed into Jasper's sleek black Lamborghini and followed behind my red Ferrari, which was driven by Jasper.

The journey to our new home was cut short as we both liked driving fast. What's the point of having sports cars when you don't even make full use of its speed right?

I got down the car and took off my Chanel sunglasses. I wondered how Faith renovated the house this time.

After five years of wandering on the earth with Anthony, we stumbled upon a woman in her early thirties whose blood was sucked by a newborn. That was perhaps the second time I had seen Anthony as terrifying. He lounged himself towards the newborn, ripping off the newborn's body and setting them on fire.

So, that was how Anthony got himself a wife, a soul mate, while I, a mama. Faith wasn't any ordinary mother, she was really lovely. She didn't have any power, but one could say she had lots of luck. Ever wonder how we could spend so much money without any second thoughts? Living for eternity and Anthony being a doctor were two things. Other than that, Faith was the one who helped us earn millions. To cut it short, whatever company or land she invested on would earn her a large amount of money.

Then, we met Julianna, an abused child who was trying to escape the wrath of her stepmother. Just like me, she was dying already, so Anthony decided to turn her into a vampire, earning him a new daughter.

Years later, she found her husband, Ian, His condition was the most critical among all of us for he was as good as dead by the time Julianna brought him back. Of course I felt sympathy for he could not remember his past. However, all sympathy turned into anger once he started playing pranks on me.

Speaking of the devil, he appeared in front of me and surprised me by giving me a bone-crushing hug. "Caann-tt breaatthhhee…" I mumbled. He quickly let me go and looked at me quizzically.

Jasper growled, "Ian! Anthony hasn't removed his power from her! She's still a fragile human for goodness sake!"

Then only did he realized, a guilty look on his face. "Sorry Belly! I didn't realize the scent of blood was from you."

"Its okay." I stood tiptoed and ruffled his hair, much to his displeasure. He hissed while I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "You deserve it, little boy!"

"Bella! Come, I have to show you your new closet." I frowned. That meant she had bought me a whole new wardrobe. "Hey, don't give me that look. Be happy, okay? I spent a whole day stocking up your wardrobe, cause its bigger than the last one."

"What?! Its bigger?" I shrieked.

"Of course its bigger. Look at the house, its humongous!" Julianna pointed at the white, large Victorian mansion which I had a glance only before Ian hugged me.

"Wow," I gasped. Oh my, did Faith win another jackpot or something?

It was a three-storey mansion and the wooden door was carved into a picture consisting of flowers, butterflies and birds. It was handmade, definitely.

Entering the house, on my left was a winding stairway which led to the second floor. To the right was the living room.

Before I had a chance to take a look at the kitchen, which I was sure was a fully equipped one, the damn blonde just had to drag me upstairs. Usually, when I am a vampire, the chance of escaping is 50-50, but now that I was a bloody weak human, there is zero chance of escaping.

"Juls! I didn't even get the chance to see my favorite kitchen. I'm telling you, you will not eat the cookies I make, ever!" I groaned.

"Bella, you are not that mean, are you?" she pouted and gave me that puppy eyes. I swear sometimes I feel like digging out her eye balls.

"Ugh! Fine. Three minutes is all you have, get it?" I stuck out three fingers at her.

"Yes, madam!" she saluted me. Then, she led me to the third floor. She pointed at the first two rooms that we passed by, "This is Jasper's room. Then, this is the library for both of you."

Since I was nearer to the library room, my hand automatically touched the handle. "Save it for later." She glared at me. My hand quickly dropped to my side and she continued babbling until she opened a wooden door with the word "Isabella" carved on it.

"Behold, Isabella Marie Collin's room." she announced dramatically. "Don't you like it?"

My mouth was hanged open when I saw the interior of the room. First I saw the large window panel, leading to the balcony. Looking past the balcony was a picturesque scenery of the woods surrounding the house. Maybe I could get Jasper to draw me a picture of this beautiful scene.

The walls were painted black and red while the fluffy carpet was white in color. There was a four posted bed pushed up against one wall and a black leather couch on the other end of the room. Lying on the shelves near the couch was numerous CDs, DVDs and books collections. Then, there's a TV and play station next to the study table which had a laptop lying on it.

An icy cold hand touched my chin, closing my mouth. "I take that as a yes." She said.

I hugged her tightly, "Its perfect! I'm gonna tell momma I love it!"

"No, wait!" She grasped my arm tightly. "You said, three minutes is all I've got. Remember?"

"Fine. Three minutes then I'm off to thank Faith."

She nodded her head and pulled me to the bigger wooden door in my room. Hmm, perhaps the smaller one led to the bathroom. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Julianna led me in the walk-in closet. True enough, it was large and humongous! But where were my clothes?

I looked at her, confused. Then, she smirked, taking out a remote control and clicked on some buttons. This was just like a live version of The Princess Diaries Two!

As she clicked, some cupboards opened, revealing different outfits arranged according to types of clothes, materials and colors, from tank tops, to T-shirts, to sweaters, to jeans, to shorts, to dresses. Any sorts of clothes, you name it! Then, she clicked some more buttons. Some shelves opened, revealing different brands of sunglasses, jewelries, make-ups (not like I know how to use all of them) and hair accessories. What amazed me the most was the amount of shoes in one of the cupboards.

"Jul! I like it! No, I mean, I don't! How much money have you spent on this closet? Oh dear! How 'bout your own one, Jasper's, Ian's, papa and momma's? Do you know the people in Africa are starving while we are wasting money on these materialistic items…" I continued rambling and babbling.

I took in a deep breath. "Are you done?" she asked. I nodded.

"So are you feeling much better?"

I thought for a moment, "Surprisingly, yes."

"Good, then stop complaining, love and cherish it instead!" she gave me one of those 'Watch out if I don't see you wearing any of these outfits' look.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay. Anyway, I'm gonna look for Faith now. Don't worry, I really love it." I hugged her again before walking out of the room.

Due to the fact that I was still a 'human', I tripped and fell when I reached the last step of the stair. I was ready to feel the impact of the fall but was saved by a strong pair of arms, grapping my waist.

Knowing my savior, I said without even turning to face the person, "Thanks Jazzy!"

He helped me to stand by my own and stared at me with an amused expression, "Bells, Bells. I will never ever know how your brain works. I mean, how do you know its me who saved you, who tricked you?"

I raised my eyebrow and beamed, "Let's just say I have a certain sixth sense, telling me of your presence. Anyway, where's Momma?"

He replied dully, "Right, women's sixth sense. She's in the backyard."

I thanked him and ran to the backyard without tripping this time. I hugged the woman with her cameral hair, surprising her. "Thanks Momma, for the room. You did a wonderful job!"

She turned around and hugged me lovingly, "You're welcome, sweetie. Its nothing, really. Have you seen the piano yet?"

We pulled apart. "Nope. Where is it?" I said, emphasizing on the 'p'.

She laughed. "Its in the music room on the second floor, with the guitars. I'm sure you'll love it. I even asked Juls to get you some copies of the music books which were destroyed by Ian."

Tears started to flow out of my eyes. I really felt grateful for having such a sweet, kind, and caring mom who knew what I like and what I disliked. "Thank you, for everything! How am I gonna repay you!"

She smiled radiantly and wiped off my tears, "Sweetie, you needn't repay me. Just play my favorite songs and that's it!"

I nodded. Before I made my leave, she said, "Oh I almost forgot. Since most of us are not in our human form, I didn't make dinner. So…"

I cut her off before she felt guilty for not making dinner. "Alright. Is papa at home?"

She answered, "Yes, he's in his study room."

"Alright then, I'll get him to change us back into vampires." With that, I smiled at her and turned around to look for Jasper, for he was still in his human form too.

Then we went to the study room together and knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Papa! Will you change us back into vampire form?" I asked the man sitting on the leather chair.

He raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you going to school tomorrow?"

School, must he remind me of school? I had several medical, engineering degrees already and I still had to attend high school. Oh joy!

Jasper chuckled, of course being the empath he was, he'd sensed my frustration when the word 'school' was mentioned. I think I never said this, but when we were in our human form, we still had our special ability within us.

"Its okay, papa. In the morning before you go to the hospital, you will change all of us back to human form." I beamed. At least I could spend the whole night playing my favorite instrument before going back to school.

He nodded. In a matter of seconds, I could feel my senses became sharper, one of the advantages of being a vampire. "Done!" he announced.

We then took our cue to leave while he continued reading his medical books.

I was about to turn to the music room when someone grabbed hold of my hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just checking out the piano, that's all. Wanna come? Momma said there are guitars too." I winked at him.

Grinning, he linked his hand with mine and took me to the music room, which was at the end of the hallway.

When he opened the door, I gasped. This room was larger than the one in our previous house, definitely, just like all other rooms. Then, in the middle stood in all its glory, was my brand new black satin Steinway and Sons grand piano.

I ran my fingers over the ivory keys before sitting down and played whatever that came into my mind at that moment. The feeling was phenomenal. I was oblivious to the surroundings, and even my best friend who was most probably sitting on the black couch I had spotted earlier in the room.

After playing for what seemed like minutes, but in reality had already been hours, I ended the last note with a feeling of contentment. I turned around and looked at Jasper, who opened his golden topaz eyes. I had no idea why but I always preferred his blue eyes.

"Well…" he said.

I giggled and imitated. "Well…"

"You improved. But you must thank me for that."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "In what way do I owe you, mister?" Sometimes, this best friend of mine was just weird.

In one fluid motion, he stood next to my bench and bent down, looking into my eyes. "You see, Beethoven's pieces are very emotional, while Mozart's are usually playful. Without the empath here, would you be able to alter your emotions that quickly?"

I playfully smacked his shoulder and rolled my eyes. He laughed. "So, do you need the guitar accompaniment? There's two hours left before Juls comes in and drag you to…"

I hit him, causing him to stop his sentence. "Next time, never remind me of the existence of Julianna in my life."

Out of sudden, someone shrieked from the outside. "I heard that! You're so gonna get it later, Bella."

Both of us chuckled then I sighed. "Quick, where's your guitar?"

Once he's gotten his guitar, we started to play either his or my songs in duets. At some point, we even attempted duet songs, which ended up with us laughing. Well, some of the lyrics didn't suit our best friend relationship. But of course, it's duet songs, specifically for couples.

"So, let's see, the last song of the day would be yours. You chose mine just now, its my turn to choose now." He smirked.

Then he chose one of the songs which I loved a few years ago, and I sang.

How do I,  
Get through one night without you,  
If I had to live without you,  
What kinda life would that be

Oh I, I need in my arms,  
need you to hold,  
Your my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything  
good in my life

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive,  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me

And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I would be lost,  
If I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything  
real in my life

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive,  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?  
yeah

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
Need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you everything  
good in my life

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
Ever survive,  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
yeah, yeah, yeah,  
No,  
How do I live?  
No,  
Tell me baby,  
Oh, I need,  
yeah, yeah, yeah

With Jasper beside me at the moment, I wondered if that was exactly how I felt. Would I ever survive if this friend of mine wasn't by my side anymore? I think I wouldn't. All these years, my life had always centered around Jasper. Without him, it would be very awkward seeing that my family members are all paired up, except for me.

What if Jasper fell in love with some vampire who were prettier, smarter, way better than I was? What if he leaves this coven and join her? Just thinking of it made my heart ached. There was a nagging feeling that, without him, there would be nothing left for me.

Then, something dawned upon me. A voice shouted in my head, "Damn, he's your best friend, not your lover!"

Of course he was my best friend. I shrugged and shook off my previous thoughts. They sounded so wrong. Those were not the thoughts of his best friend, but more like the thoughts of the person who loved him, who was afraid that he would leave her.

Dwelling deep in my thoughts, I had forgotten all about Jasper, once again. He touched my shoulders, breaking me from my reverie and I unexpectedly flinched. This was the man who could probably detect my feelings what with his annoying superpower.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Me? I- I erm… I am fine. Yeah, fine." I stuttered. Oh dear, this was getting worse. If I were to be in my human form, I would be blushing by now.

He raised his eyebrow. "You don't seem fine. Tell me, what were you thinking just now?"

"Me? Not fine?" I laughed awkwardly. "Erm… I was-" Quick, think of an excuse. Oh damn it. "Ah! I was thinking about how we're gonna act as a couple later in school."

He chuckled. "Oh, that." A sly smile appeared on his face as he leaned closer to me. "Well, love, we need not act. We're natural." He said in his southern-accent voice while leaning his forehead on mine. I grinned and brushed the tip of my nose across his lightly.

Out of sudden, the door banged open. "Darling, why did you open the door? Can't you see they're busy?"

Julianna looked at us in awe. "Sorry! Please continue whatever you were doing. Bella, you get ten minutes extra."

She closed the door when she exited, not before I caught her smacking Ian. "You! Why didn't you warn me about it . You should have known of it.I saw you eavesdropping just now. They almost kissed! Ah, they looked so sweet together." Then she continued rambling on.

Jasper, who was leaning his chin on my left shoulder chuckled. "Did you hear what she said?"

I laughed too, well it was funny, since we weren't about to kiss. "Yup."

"That's why, Bells, like I said, you needn't worry so much about later. This is just a small town, I doubt we will need to convince many of them." He squeezed my left hand, assuring me.

I giggled and used my right hand to ruffle his soft blonde hair. "Right, I doubt so. My sixth sense tells me that the students here would be much more persistent than those before." I sighed and continued. "If only they knew what we are and how old we are, even older than their grandparents perhaps."

**A/N**** The next chapter will be on Bella and Jasper's first day at school, where they meet the Cullens. So, stay with me, until I finish the story.**

** Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Hey! I forgot to thank those who alerted, favorite, reviewed, read the last two chapters. Thanks heap people! Here goes Chapter 3... Tell me if it isn't alright, cause i was rushing to post this chapter up. I would be away during the weekend, so yeah.  
**

**This is the edited one. So yeah. =] I'll try my best to update another chapter before the weekend, cause next week i might be busy. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who didn't, do review! I love to know what's in your mind.  
**

**

* * *

**I stood in front of the full length mirror with a look of horror. I've learned my lesson. Never backstab Julianna, or else she would come to you with her torture tools, namely, makeup, tight-fitting, V-neck shirts and high heels.

Jasper knocked on my bedroom door, "Bells! Juls! What's taking you both so long?"

Julianna rolled her eyes, "Jasper, blame it all on her! She's been gaping at the mirror for" she checked her watch before she continued, "for ten freaking minutes."

He then opened the door without asking. I shouted, "Jazzy! Close your eyes. I feel so… I mean look at me! I look like a doll!"

He chuckled, "So am I supposed to close my eyes or look at you?"

Ugh, great. I was contradicting my own sentence. "Fine, see?" I turned back and faced him with my head held low.

I felt him slowly approaching me and tilted my head with his index finger. His face just inches away from me. "Dear, you don't look like a doll. You look… You look way more beautiful."

I stepped back and crossed my arm, "Jasper Whitlock. Does this mean I don't look pretty without my makeup on? What a _boyfriend_ you are." Obviously he wasn't my boyfriend, but we usually act as couples in front of the humans.

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

I exchanged glances with Julianna and we both burst out in laughter. Julianna was the first who stopped laughing, "Jasper, has a cat got your tongue?"

"No?" he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Bells, you're the most beautiful lady in the whole wide universe. It's just that with the makeup you look even more gorgeous, attractive, good-looking." This got me laughing even harder. I didn't know he thought I was mad for real.

She sighed, "What an empath you are! Can't you see Bella was just teasing you?"

I saw Jasper muttered something under his breath and giggled. "What did you say?" Julianna asked.

"Oh I said, of course I know, Juls. I was just playing along."

Both of us replied, "Yeah right."

I winked at Jasper, "Ah Jazzy! You flatter me! Do you mean what you said just now?"

Jasper blushed and stuttered, "Er…" He then took a glance at his watch, obviously trying to steer away from the topic, "Oh we're gonna be late if we don't get going."

I stuck my tongue out at Jasper, "We're not done with this conversation."

Then I took my backpack and slid into the backseat of the Julianna's white BMW M3 Sedan with Jasper. Ian attempted to sneak into the driver's seat but Julianna caught him. "Darling, you'll not be driving my baby, not after you ruined that Mercedes of yours."

"But… But…" Ian looked at Julianna with his puppy eyes.

"No buts. Get to the passenger seat before I dump those posters collection of yours."

Jasper and I had to bit our lips to stop ourselves from laughing while Ian pouted during the whole ride to Forks High School. Watching this couple's little arguments would never bore our lives, especially in our case, an eternity.

I could see the stares of the students from the black tinted windows. At first I was a little confused, I mean, its just a car? Not like it's the car of some celebrities?

When I got down the car and looked around me, only I realized. There weren't many expensive cars in this small little town, only a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

Ian whispered to us, "Aren't these people a little weird? They are watching us like we're pieces meat to eat when it's supposed to be the other way round." which earned a smack across the head from Julianna and I.

He rubbed his head, "Ouch! What was that for? I was merely stating the truth."

I scanned the parking lot while heading towards the office. True enough, the girls were drooling over Jasper and Ian; the boys, sigh…

I was following Ian and Julianna, who had already entered the office. Out of a sudden, Jasper stopped and turned me to face him. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he pressed his soft lips against mine.

I had no idea why but I let him take control and wrapped my fingers around his neck. A part of me wanted to protest. But, heck, this was the first time he kissed me, and it felt so… amazing! No! This wasn't right, we overstepped the "fake couple" relationship.

I pushed him away and gasped for air. He took in a deep breath, "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Bells! I didn't know what overtook me. The lust they were giving off-"

I cut him off and whispered, "No need to apologize. Didn't I tell you my sixth sense told me that the students here are worse than the ones we had encountered? I think that kiss would tell them we belong to each other."

Julianna appeared and gave us our schedule and map. Ian teased, "We thought you were following us in the building, but when we turned around, guess what we saw? A couple kissing so passionately under the rain." He hit Jasper's arm lightly with his fist, "Good one, dude!"

Jasper elbowed him and Julianna smacked him on his forearms lightly, "Darling, there wasn't any rain."

Then we headed off to our classes. Jasper and I had almost every class together, except for the period after lunch. He would be having History, the one subject he loved very much, while I would be having Biology.

The first few lessons were okay. What did I mean by okay? Well, okay in the sense that no girls came over and flirted with Jasper.

However, it all changed during the last lesson before lunch. The girls flirted with Jasper and shoved him their phone numbers, despite seeing our intertwined hands. And did I mention, both of us had the same silver band on our middle fingers. Can't they just assume that we're engaged or something?

Then, a blonde hair guy came up to my table, "Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Mike Newton." I shook his hand, "Isabella Collin. But Bella will do."

He looked familiar. Newton, Newton. I heard that name before. Ah! I remembered, a few decades ago I met a kind-hearted traveler by the name of Newton. This must be his grandson.

I continued talking to him until the teacher came in.

Jasper leaned closer to me and whispered, "Weren't you having a good time with the Newton kid?"

I replied, but still looking at the teacher, acting as if I was concentrating, "Hmm? He's a good kid. Very friendly. Oh and his grandfather is the kind Newton we met years ago. Anyway, it's not as enjoyable as your conversation with those pretty girls."

He coughed to cover up his laugh. "You think I enjoyed them?" I nodded my head. "Then you don't know me well, love." He sighed and shook his head, feigning disappointment.

When the bell rang, I looked at him and smirked. "I know you even better than you know yourself." I didn't even know why I said that but I think its quite true though. Most of the time, I was the one who ordered his meal, the one who constantly reminded him of what he was allergic to. (Even he himself didn't know.)

He gazed into my eyes and then gave me a peck on my cheek. "And that's what made you my best friend, my love."

I laughed and playfully smacked his back. Halfway to the cafeteria, we met up with Ian and Julianna. I sniffed in the air before entering the cafeteria and gasped.

I mouthed, 'We've got a company.' Then I took in a deep breath again, 'Be careful, there's a mind reader.' Now you must be confused why I could tell there's a mind reader in the cafeteria.

Just like Anthony and Jasper, I've got special abilities too. Thus far, I've found out that I've got a shield, which could protect myself from physical and mental attacks from other vampires. I can choose to be immune to certain powers, and also detect the vampire's special ability when I sniff in his or her scent.

On the other hand, Ian could produce fire (which was how he destroyed my music books) while Julianna could listen people's thoughts and project thoughts to others.

Thanks to Julianna, my family got to practice how to block out their thoughts. I'm pretty sure none of us loved people invading their private thoughts.

Then, we headed into the cafeteria. After taking our trays of food, we went over to the only table with two people sitting there. Julianna greeted them, "Hi. I'm Julianna Whitlock. This is my boyfriend, Ian Collin, his twin sister, Isabella Collin, and my twin brother, Jasper Whitlock, who's also Bella's boyfriend. Do you mind if we sit here?"

The bespectacled girl replied, "Oh hi. Angela Weber and this is my boyfriend, Ben Cheney. We don't mind."

We said in unison, "Thanks." Looking at each other, we laughed and sat down.

While looking around the cafeteria, my eyes laid upon a table of four. There were two girls and two boys. One of the girls was blonde and drop dead gorgeous, even for a vampire, while the other petite girl had dark spiky hair.

The guy who was placing his arms around the blonde girl had slightly curly dark hair and was very muscular. He must be the tough one when it comes to fighting. Then, the one who sort of caught my attention was the guy with bronze hair.

I asked Angela so to make sure they wouldn't get suspicious, "Who are they?"

Julianna's voice appeared in my mind, "Duh! They're vampires."

Angela leaned closer and said, "They're the Cullens. The blonde is Rosalie Hale, and then there's her boyfriend, the huge guy, Emmett Cullen. The pixie-like girl is Alice Cullen and her twin brother is the bronze hair guy, Edward Cullen. Emmett, Alice and Edward are twins, but sometimes, the way Alice and Edward hang out together, they don't seem like brothers and sisters."

Julianna's voice appeared in my mind yet again, "Of course, they're couples. Poor Alice. Dr. Cullen made her a wrong ID, so now she needs to act as Edward's sister. Oh my God! She's thinking about where to shop. Hmm… What a good taste she has. I like her!"

I ignored Julianna and continued to ask, "They're siblings?"

"Yeah. They're all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen. Emmett, Alice and Edward are siblings. Their parents died when they were young, so Esme, their aunt, adopted them. Rosalie is the daughter of Carlisle's best friend, who passed away when she was really young."

I nodded my head and looked at Edward Cullen once again. He spotted me and gave me a crooked smile which made my heart beat accelerate. I blushed and returned the smile.

From the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw Jasper looking at Edward with a jealous look. Or maybe I was just imagining it. Because when I turned around and looked at him, he was looking at someone with a look of adoration.

Being curious, I looked at who he was gazing at. Alice Cullen, the pixie.

I didn't know why but it was as though my blood was boiling, and I became furious instantly. I took my fork and poked at my food with much force. I was pretty sure the fork would bend soon.

Ian sneered, "Wow… Little sister, the food is your enemy now?"

I faked a smile and rolled my eyes. Idiot! I looked at Jasper again from the corner of my eyes. He was still looking at Alice, oblivious to the changes in my mood.

Ugh! Fine, since he couldn't sense my mood change, I might as well put a shield against his power. (Then he couldn't feel my emotions) When that happened, he turned at looked at me, confused. Serve him right!

I glared at him and stood up. Right on time, the bell rang. I threw my untouched food into the garbage bin and headed to my next class, with no Jasper Whitlock, the honey blonde dude in it.

I went into the Biology lab and let the teacher sign the slip before going to the only seat left, next to the gorgeous vampire.

I sat down and thought maybe my day wasn't that bad after all. I could make friends with Edward Cullen. Hah. Scratch that. When I peered at him from the corner of my eyes, I could see his eyes turning darker, his fists and jaw clenched tightly. Oh dear God! He's thirsty.

Should I put a shield to cover up my scent? No, it would make him suspicious. Should I excuse myself from the class? No, I'm bad at acting sick. I told myself he wouldn't attack me for the sake of his family, his coven.

Then my mind drifted to what happened during lunch. I realized, the feelings I felt during lunch was jealousy, something I've never felt before in ages. This was not good, how could I feel jealous when my best friend was just looking at a pretty vampire with a look of adoration and amusement.

I reasoned out with myself. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I let myself think that I was just afraid that Jasper might abandon me when he finds his other half.

I reminded myself, "You only love Jasper as a best friend, not a lover."

I was too busy dwelling in my thoughts that I didn't know everyone left the class. The teacher cleared his throat, "Erm, Isabella, you may proceed to your next class now."

I quickly grabbed my stuff and thanked the teacher. When I got out, I saw Jasper leaning against the wall. Seeing him smiling by himself made my body heat increase again. Oh no, lunch time all over again. "Well, first day of school and you've already gotten yourself a detention?"

I rolled my eyes and replied a simple "No."

"Then?"

"I spaced out, okay?"

"That's what you get when you don't eat your lunch." He then pulled out a granola bar. "Eat it now while walking."

I huffed, "No, I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are. Your stomach is grumbling already."

"I said no!" I stopped and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you! You don't allow me to feel your emotions and now you're refusing to eat when your stomach is begging for food. Now eat!" he shoved the granola bar into my hand.

"What's wrong with me?" I shouted. "What's wrong with you! I will eat when I want to. Its my own body, I can do whatever I want with it. You can't control me. Besides, what's not eating lunch got anything to do with you?"

"Fine, if you faint, don't blame it on me."

I wanted to argue back but I felt as though my energy was draining away. True enough, everything around me blacked out.

After hours of sleeping, I woke up and I could feel some pressure acting on my right hand. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at my side. Someone was holding my right hand.

When my vision became clearer, I gasped. Jasper was sleeping with his head buried on my arms and his hand holding mine.

I smiled, fainting wasn't that bad after all. A question formed in my head, "Am I in love with Jasper Whitlock?"

I smacked my forehead with my other free hand. Bella, you're just being ridiculous!

* * *

**So, review please! They make my day! Tell me what you think of the story thus far, bad or not. I won't mind constructive criticisms! **

**Love, **

**LittleBells**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm being a good girl, aint i? Haha! Anyway, just like Chapter 3, pardon the errors as this hasn't been edited yet. I will post up the edited one when its done. =] I just wanna post this up, fast!**

**Thanks a bunch to whoever who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited (though there's no such word i think). You receive a jar of Emmett gummie bears! Do you like it? Or do you prefer honey? As in the honey that reminds us of Jasper's honey blonde hair?  
**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 4. In this chapter, the italic parts are the flashback. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It was a weekend when we were enjoying ourselves in the heated swimming pool at the backyard. During the second day of school, I apologized to Jasper when he woke up.

"_Jazzy, I erm… I'm sorry for the way I acted just now. The students here were getting on my nerve. Besides, during Biology, Edward's eyes turned darker when I sat next to him." I wanted to continue but he placed his finger over my mouth. _

"_It's alright, Bells. You just escaped from being attacked by Edward and there I was, insisting that you must eat. I should've realized how frustrated you were." He said. Little did he know the real reason behind the whole argument._

So that was how our lives went back to normal. Throughout the whole week, I was having lots of fun in school despite having those girls flirting with Jasper. Know why?

The reason was that Alice and Edward didn't come to school. I guessed Edward was afraid that he would lose control and attack me during class. So together with Alice, his mate (according to Julianna, they're couples), they left the town.

Actually, I was a little disappointed that Edward and I couldn't make friends. Yes, I admit he's quite gorgeous, but I never liked him in that sense. I just thought he would make a good listener, seeing how he always had to endure listening to other's thoughts.

However, overall, their absence made me feel comfortable. Alice wasn't in Jasper's History class (Yes, they had the same class after lunch, and that was why Jasper was smiling to himself, much to my displeasure), Alice wasn't in school, Alice wasn't in town…

This was the main reason why I was ecstatic throughout the whole week. How I wished Edward really couldn't face me (his so called prey), without attempting to murder me. Then, their whole family would need to move to another town. Joy!

And without Alice, Jasper would pay full attention to me. Oh dear, I sounded like… like a… desperate woman.

I shook off my last thought and continued swimming. Out of sudden, a hand grabbed my feet and pulled me deeper into the pool. Instead of kicking around to free my feet from the person's grasp, the idiot side of me chose to shriek.

Need I say what happened next? I gulped in the pool water and blacked out for the second time of the week. If only I got papa to change me back into a vampire…

The person who pulled my feet quickly released it and got me out of the pool.

What I remembered next was that I choked out some water. I opened my eyes and readjusted my vision. Then I saw the culprit. Ian Collin.

Jasper barged out from the kitchen and came near me. "Bells, are you feeling alright? Are you dizzy? Damn it, I shouldn't have left to grab some food."

I smiled and assured him, "I'm fine Jazzy."

He hugged me tightly, taking me by surprise. Then he turned around and growled at Ian. "Ian Collin! For the second time of the week, you're fooling around when Anthony's power is still working on Bella. You're given the heightened scent for a reason, to smell humans' AND animals' blood."

I quickly grabbed him by his waist before he pounced at Ian. "Jazzy, darling, calm down! You're still a human too, remember?"

"But… He…"

"Its alright, punch him when papa removes his power from you."

Jasper turned around and beamed at me.

"Belly! How could you do that to your brother?" Ian looked at me pleadingly.

"How could you forget your sister is still a human?" I crossed my arms and stared at him.

He looked away from me and shouted, "Juls! They're ganging up on me! I'm being bullied!"

I could hear Julianna's giggles before she came to view. "Oh really? Who was the one who almost made Bella drown? Apologize now!"

Ian pouted, "Sorry, Belly-poo."

I shook my head, disappointed. Jasper cleared his throat, "Ian, its not sincere enough."

Ian came near me and looked into my eyes, "Isabella Marie Collin, I'm sorry. I apologize for my ruthless act just now, which almost caused your death."

He then turned and glared at Jasper, "Is this sincere enough?"

All of us laughed in hysterics, except for Ian. Julianna giggled, "Oh my God! We've never seen this side of Ian Collin, have we?"

We all nodded while Ian huffed. "I'm not talking to you guys anymore."

I stopped laughing and went over to Ian, who was now crouching at the side of the pool, "Oh come on, darling brother! You can't take a joke?"

He stuck a tongue out and turned away from me. "Very well then. We're gonna finish all the cookies and cakes without you."

I walked towards the beach table we purchased and sat down. We slowly took our time to eat the cookies and waited for Ian's reaction.

Julianna mouthed, 'Five minutes." Jasper shook his head and mouthed, 'Three minutes.' I sighed and mouthed, 'One minute and thirty seconds.'

Just like what I predicted, thirty seconds later, Ian ran off into the house. Another minute later, he appeared at the table, in human form, and grabbed the jar of cookies. "Dear cookies, don't you miss daddy?"

I put out both my hands on the table, one in front of Julianna while the other in front of Jasper, "One minute and thirty seconds in exact, so I won! Pay up, now!"

They rolled their eyes and smacked my hand. "Ouch! You lost! You're supposed to pay, not hit me!"

I rubbed my palms, feigning pain. "Look! There's splinter!" I cried out loud.

Julianna, being the one who always knew when I lied, rolled her eyes. On the other hand, Jasper came over me and examined the "bruised" hand.

He blew on my palm, "Where's the splinter? Does it still hurt?"

I looked at him, "Er, Jazzy? I was just joking."

He glared at me, "Ha-ha!" Then he gave me his infamous mischievous grin again.

I shouted and ran away, "Ian! I will forgive you if you stop him from tickling me!"

Ian saluted me, "Yes, Madam!" Then he tackled Jasper on the ground. They continued wrestling, forgetting that they were in their human forms, while Julianna and I tip-toed and grabbed the hoses.

"It's shower time!" we announced and sprayed the water towards the guys. The look of surprise on their face quickly recovered to another look. Julianna whispered, "I hate that look! Run!"

I giggled and dropped the hose. Of course, I just had to fall when I was running behind Julianna. I waited for the impact but a pair of familiar strong arms caught me. He whispered into my ears, "Caught you!"

He steadied me on my own feet but still kept his arms around my waist. "Bells, Bells! What am I gonna do to you, seeing how you left me wet in this cold weather?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Maybe you can just tell me how much you love me." I couldn't believe I just suggested that.

Standing there, not even moving an inch, Jasper seemed startled by my suggestion. Damn, I went overboard and now I was putting my friendship at risk.

I waved my hands in front of him, trying to get his attention. "Jazzy? Jazzy? Hello?"

He blinked once, twice. "Oh! Sorry. Erm…" He was blushing, what a wonderful shade of pink. Ugh, come on, its just a blush, what's so fascinating about it. Yup.

I shook my head and sighed, "Jazzy, I was just joking. You really don't know me that well, do you?"

He laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess so."

We continued gazing into each other's eyes before someone shouted on the top of her lungs, "What on earth do you think you're doing in my pool?"

Our gaze diverted from the source of the scream, Esme, to the swimming pool. Jasper gave out wolf whistle when we saw two almost naked couple, making out in the pool.

Esme shook her head disapprovingly, "Ian! Julianna! Both of you are going to clean the pool. Oh, in human speed!"

They groaned. Jasper and I quickly grabbed our stuffs and ran into the house before they tricked us into helping them in their punishment.

**The next day**

I was walking hand in hand with Jasper towards the cafeteria but stopped dead on track when we met two people in the hallway. I could hear Jasper muttering under his breath, "Alice."

I looked at him, sure enough, it was the same look of adoration he had during the first day of school. I felt as though something pierced my heart. It hurt…

Knowing very well that my face showed most of my emotions, I quickly composed it. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I trailed behind an overly excited Jasper who went over to greet the two vampires.

Jasper's face reddened. How could he turn into tomato-red for her, but just a slight pink for me? Ugh… "Hi, Alice!" he shook her hand.

Alice beamed at Jasper, "Hi, Jasper! This is Edward, my brother. Edward, Jasper." How sad it is to tell everyone your mate is your brother. Edward gave a slight nod at Jasper before turning and stared at me. How weird.

Alice then looked at our intertwined hands and gasped, "Oh, she's your?"

Jasper and I said at the same time, but what came out of our mouths were different words. I said, "Girlfriend." while he said, much to my surprise, "Best friend."

I scowled at him and stormed off into the cafeteria, with Edward trailing behind. I stopped and turned around at him, clearly not in a good mood, "What do you want?"

Edward looked taken back but he put out his hand, "Bella, right? I'm Edward. I'm afraid I never introduce myself properly the other day during Biology, but I was having some family problems that day, so I wasn't in the good mood." Family problems my butt.

I smiled back, not wanting to scare this gentleman off, "Oh, its nothing, really."

"So, do you mind if I join you?"

I grabbed my tray and looked over at my table, "No, of course not. Go ahead."

He grabbed his tray of food and gave me a beautiful crooked smile. I was a little surprised that so called dazzling smile didn't affect me in the least. Things would be much easier if I were to fall in love with Edward Cullen than Jasper Whitlock. Oh no… I shook my head and reassured myself, I don't even like Jasper in that way.

Edward looked at me in amusement and I just shrugged. I introduced him to my family, Angela and Ben. At first I wanted to eat, but all my appetite lost when Jasper returned to the table with Alice.

"Guys, this is Alice. Alice, this is Angela, Ben…" Blablabla, I tuned out every single sound in the cafeteria and concentrated on the apple, which I was finding quite interesting. I occupied my mind with thoughts of apples, the forbidden fruit and all.

The loud ringing of the bell broke me from my train of thoughts. Once again, I threw my untouched tray of food into the garbage bin before heading towards Biology class.

Settling down, I figured as though I was missing something. My eyebrows furrowed and then I remembered, Edward. Where the hell he was?

My question was answered when the teacher entered the class and announced that we would be doing blood typing. No wonder Edward ditched the class. Wait, blood typing? Did he mention that?

I couldn't smell blood, if not I would faint! How ironic, isn't it? A vampire, the creature who survived on blood, would faint by the sight or scent of human blood.

Oh please, I had to get out of the class as soon as possible. I raised my hand but it was all too late. Someone had cut his or her finger and the scent of blood filled the room.

My vision was blur and my surrounding was spinning in circles. I landed on the floor with a loud thump and soon, I was drowned into darkness again. **(Yes I know, she fainted again. But imagine, if you never had lunch, and now you smelt the blood, would you faint? If I were to be Bella, I think I would. But anyhow, its just a fanfic, so yeah)**

I woke up on my bed, with my best friend looking at me, a breathtaking smile plastered on his face, "Great, you're awake!"

I giggled, "Yes I am."

His face turned into one of seriousness, "Isabella Marie Collin. Why didn't you take your lunch again?"

I looked at him sheepishly, no way was I going to give him the truth, "Erm… I didn't feel like eating?"

He said sternly, like a father talking to his daughter, "No, I don't believe you. You're lying. Come on, speak the truth."

Well, if he wanted the truth, his wish would be granted. I crossed my arms, "Fine! The reason was that some people broke their promise and told the others that we're best friends, instead of being couples."

"But- I was just telling the truth."

"Truth? Didn't we say that we were not allowed to tell anyone our fake relationship in order to keep the students away from us?"

"Actually, Bells. There's something I want to tell you." he frowned a little.

"If it's anything to do with it, go ahead, spill it."

"ItoldAlicethetruthbecauseithinkilikeher." He muttered so fast that I thought I heard wrongly. Did he just say he liked her?

I took in a deep breath, "What did you say?"

He sighed, "I think I'm having a little interest on Alice."

That was it. For a moment I thought I couldn't breath. It was like a knife stabbing through my heart. But it couldn't be. I couldn't be hurt because he finally found a woman he's fond of. He's my best friend for heaven's sake.

I smiled, "Well, then, good for you."

He looked into my eyes, as if looking for some answer. But I figured his attempt failed because he looked down on the carpet with a look of disappointment. I didn't care how he felt or anything. What I knew was that I needed him to get away from me. I didn't know how long could I handle being in the same room as him without being caught crying.

He asked, "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

I ruffled his hair and acted as though I was ecstatic, "Of course I am. My best friend finally found someone he loves after almost two century." He corrected, "Likes, not loves."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm glad, really!" I smiled. "Anyway, I need to rest now, can you leave the room, please?"

He looked confused and I didn't know why. Then I realized, I never asked him to leave my room before. He looked as though he as about to say something but he turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

The tears I had been holding up started to trickle down my cheeks. Maybe I was starting to fall in love with Jasper, even though I hated to admit it.

* * *

**Don't you hate me now? Please don't. -pouts- Cause i finished typing this at 2-ish in the morning, way past my usual bedtime. Wait, maybe not way past, just later than usual. Uh huh...  
**

**Once again, review please! I NEVER mind criticisms, harsh ones too are alright. Cause they'll help me in improving my writing. =] Seriously, i love reviews as much as er... how people love money? Yup. **

**Love, **

**LittleBells  
**


	5. ExtraJulianna's POV

**Sorry peeps! This isn't really a chapter, more like an extra super short chapter! These few days i really had no idea how to continue from where i stopped. Anyway, now that i'm back on track, i'll give you guys this extra chapter before posting the real one on Friday (provided nothing goes wrong).**

**Hey, this is by far the shortest chapter i've done so far. To those who wanna know how did the swimming pool thing went, this is from Julianna's point of view. However, its not in detail, cause i don't really know how to clean a pool. =]**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Julianna's POV**

A string of profanities escaped my mouth as I heard Jasper telling Bella how he's starting to like that tiny pixie, Alice. Worse still, I thought I heard Bella sobbing once Jasper left the room.

Why couldn't they see the love they had for each other? Wasn't it damn obvious that they love each other? They made such a lovely couple. Even Anthony and Faith agreed on this, though they never mentioned it in front of those two. Or else, knowing their shy character, things might worsen between them.

I really thought Bella would get the courage to tell Jasper how much she loved him. I was pretty sure she knew it, unlike that stupid idiot Jasper!

She almost had her chance after she fell down near the swimming pool the other day, only to be caught by, Mr. Jasper Whitlock. I swear if he told her "I love you", just like what she suggested, they'd be together by now!

Instead, my so called twin brother stuttered and blushed! I couldn't believe how stupid he was! How I wished I could listen to his thoughts, then at least I would know whether he liked her or not.

Speaking of swimming pool, ugh! When I was about to listen to more of Bella and Jasper's conversation, Ian sneaked behind me and pushed me into the pool. My immediate reaction was to pull him in the water with me. Instead of grabbing his leg so that I could climb up on top of him, I accidentally pulled his swimming trunk down. I would not go into details about that, its adult-rated!

Much to my dismay and embarrassment, we got caught by our lovely mother, Faith. As for our punishment, we had to clean the swimming pool. Okay, that was an easy task I thought. But, dear mom just had to make things difficult for us, cleaning it in HUMAN FORM! Can you believe it?

No, I thought I heard wrongly. But when I saw Jasper and Bella dashing into the house so fast, I knew we had to clean it in human speed. How awesome, not!

After being a vampire for ages, finishing this house chore in human form took forever! Unlike vampire, humans had less strength, less speed, and most of all, the need to breathe!

I blamed Ian for it, but that smart-ass insisted that I was the one who asked for it. Let's see, what his reason was.

Oh! One day, silly me, told him about Emmett and Rosalie's not so pleasant thoughts. Don't give me the 'how-could-you-discuss-other-people's-private-moment-with-your-husband' look.

I didn't really want to tell him about it, but I guess it was due to the fact that I didn't expect couples to do certain things Emmett and Rosalie did.

So, he thought I would like a little adventure (you know what I mean) in the swimming pool! Ha-ha! True enough, I might like it, but now, whenever you mention the words 'swimming pool', I will have goose bumps. –shudders-

By the way, would you like to know what's going on in Alice and Edward's minds?

Alice, being Alice, would only think about clothes, shoes, skirts, etcetera. Her mind was always filled with images of different outfits which she saw in the most recent fashion magazines. Though I was usually the shopaholic at home, Alice was far more professional than me. Her taste in clothes was greater than mine.

Anyhow, I wouldn't tell you her other thoughts. Those were for me to know, and for you to find out.

As for Edward, I didn't really like reading his mind. So I would try my best tune it out most of the time. Usually, I loved this mind ability of mine, however, whenever I am in the same room as Edward, I would wish God never give me this ability when I was turned into a vampire. Listening to his thoughts was really irritating.

He could read people's mind, thus listening to his was like listening to other people's thoughts at the same time. Take for example, when a stupid thought popped up in Emmett's mind, I could see it twice, once from Emmett's and the other from Edward's.

However, after he came back from that 'trip', his mind was really in a mess. He was confused over some things, that's all I can tell you. It's his privacy, and you would find out in due time. Well, if things didn't go as planned, I might need to tell Bella about it before my plan gets ruined.

Wait a minute, why am I letting you in my thoughts?

Oh right, you would want to escape Bella's thoughts for a few hours, because now, her thoughts would be really scattered considering the fact that Jasper just told her how he 'liked' Alice. Poor Bella.

I would try my very best just to make Jasper realize his feelings towards her. Maybe he did realize long time ago, even before Bella. So now, I need to formulate one to get these two together.

Ladies and gentlemen, if you may, I need to excuse myself right now before you get a glimpse of my fantabulous-a combination of fantastic and fabulous, plan. Toodles!

* * *

**Adios! Will see you again on Friday i hope! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm really glad to see so many reviews/alerts/favorite (in my case it IS a lot). So, as a way to apologize and to thank you faithful readers, i will be getting up three chapters this week. Which means, there's two more chapters for this week. Stay tuned!**

**Btw, I am really super duper sorry! Really i AM! SORRY this chapter is three days late. Like what i explained to those reviewers, i had a rather tight schedule out of sudden. The part time job and the performance were last minute things. So yeah... I didn't have time to type out a chapter, and neither did i have time to check up the stories i alerted. And damn, there're so many...**

**Ugh! Why the heck are my chapters getting shorter and shorter. Never mind, i am determined to make it longer next time.**

**This chapter came out in quite a rush, and i just had to get it up to prepare for the real thing. (if you know what that means) So, if this chapter is confusing or doesn't make any sense, just tell me kay? And i will change it, or at least i will try to explain what's happening.**

**Anyway, review please? They make me happy. And they'll be my motivation to type quicker.**

**

* * *

**Ever wonder what you'll do when the person you started to like or love, tells you that he or she likes someone else? I've never really paid much attention to it until the day I found out I actually liked Jasper, for a long time already.

Why must life be so difficult? Why must I like him? Why can't I just like him solely as a best friend only? Most importantly, what should I do?

Various thoughts appeared in my mind at once, and I was glad that no one would be able to read my mind. I wanted to tear off Alice's limbs and burn them, so, without Miss Little Pixie, my Jasper would- Wow, wow, wow, wait a minute. MY Jasper?

Hmm, I think I sort of liked that. So yeah, my Jasper would come to me when he mourns for the loss of the midget. Of course, I would be there to comfort him, anytime! So, if things go according to plan, our relationship might blossom after that.

An evil, devilish grin appeared on my face right then. Someone nudged me out of my trance of thoughts. _Idiot, I was going to think of more plans on how to stop Jasper from loving Alice. Damn, now I had to rethink again._

I turned to look at the person who nudged me, only to find out that it's Jasper. Thank God or Anthony that I shielded myself against his power; if not, who knows what he would be thinking of the constant hatred that emanated from me?

"Yes?" I tried to look annoyed.

"Er- I'll be sitting with, er-" This time I was really annoyed when he stuttered. It must be something important to him, if not why would he be so nervous. Before I could get him to continue his sentence, he said in a more confident tone, "I'll be sitting with Alice and her family later, if it's okay with you."

Damn it. I was about to snap yet again when he mentioned the word, Alice. For God's sake, the whole day he had been talking about how cute, how adorable, how perky and blablabla about Alice.

I took a deep breath and cooled myself down. "Sure, it's fine, go ahead." I forced a smile which I hoped he didn't realize it was a fake one. Part of me hoped that perhaps this best friend of mine would sense that the person who was talking to him, wasn't the old Bella anymore. If he really did understood me, why wouldn't he know that I was just pretending to be the happy 'me' ever since he told me he likes Alice.

"Bells, are you sure you're fine with you? You don't sound alright."

I laughed nervously, suddenly not wanting him to realize I was just putting on a mask. "Of course I'm okay!"

"But- But the Bella I knew wouldn't block my power." He blurted out. "Er… That's not what I meant. I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

I smirked at him. "Oh really? Maybe I'm not the Bella you knew anymore. People change, Jazz. Don't you know that?"

A look of confusion crossed his face. As he was about to speak again, the bell cut him off. I stood up, "Lunch time! I'm really hungry. Let's go!"

He shook his head, "Right, love, this time you better eat." As usual, he took my hand and off we went to the cafeteria together.

Love, he called me love again! Of course he had been calling me that whenever we are faking couple, but this time, I could feel butterflies in my stomach. But it wouldn't be long before he stops calling me that. Eventually, he would be calling Alice 'love'.

My brows furrowed as I thought of Jasper calling others 'love' instead of me. The next thing I knew was that he was rubbing soothing circles on the back of my palm, instantly easing me off.

From the corner of my eyes, I looked down at our intertwined hands. It looked as though my hand was made to be right there, held by Jasper. I couldn't help but think about how Alice's tiny hand would fit in his hand perfectly.

Before coming to Forks High School, Jasper and I knew each other very well. Together, we were whole. Usually, we could finish off each other's sentence easily. At times, we even shared some intimate moment right in front of our family just to annoy them.

Now, it just seemed harder to understand Jasper. Whenever he's around Alice, I couldn't know what he would do next. To me, he was really predictable. Perhaps this was due to the fact that I always paid attention to his facial expression and all without even realizing it.

The one and only thing I knew about Jasper was that something's bugging him. I couldn't pinpoint what's the matter. Was it because I put up a shield against his empathy power? Nay, that wasn't such a big deal. He told me before that he could read my emotions very well on my face without using his special ability, calling me an opened book.

Was it because I was constantly faking my facial expression when I was around him? Nay, now the only thing that mattered to him was Alice, Alice and Alice. There's no such word as Bella in his mind.

Perhaps Julianna told him that Alice and Edward were couples? Ah! That must be it!

I took of the shield against Julianna's power, knowing that she could hear me as I was reaching the cafeteria already. "Juls! Did you tell the guys about Edward and Alice being couple?" I asked in my thoughts.

"Did you just take off your shield against my mind reading ability? I'm surprised."

"Drop it. Just answer my question."

"Which question? Oh that one. Er nope. I don't think so. I guess I only projected my thoughts towards you. After all, its more like a girl talk, I didn't think the guys would like it very much."

"So, Jasper never knew Alice and Edward are couples?"

"Actually, Bella, now I'm not so sure either whether they're couples or not. It looked as if they're in the heat of those couple arguments. I couldn't be so sure. I hate being in their minds, and usually I just shut them off."

I quickly put back my shield. They're arguing? God, this meant Jasper was going to comfort Alice, who would be sad. Great! Just awesome.

We entered the cafeteria and quickly purchased our food before heading towards the table. He, the Cullen's table; I, the usual one. Just for the sake of the pretending to be couple thing, he even gave me a peck on my cheek, which sent chills in my body.

Oh damn it! Just now butterflies, now chills? It wouldn't be long then I would start swooning. Maybe we should quit the faking couple thing. It would be best for me because I knew that some day, I would start feeling like those teenage girls in high school who have a crush on a guy. All those swooning, legs going jell-O, and most importantly, BLUSHING!

As a matter of fact, I could control my facial expression very well, but blushing? That's an instant thing. Knowing Isabella Marie Collin, her face could turn more than 50 different shades of red if she was feeling embarrassed, angry, and love…

I sighed and sat down in my seat. I peeked over the Cullen's table and noticed Jasper blushing at something Alice said. His cheeks were even redder than the day before.

I quickly diverted my gaze back onto my tray of food because I knew very well that being a human, you can cry easily. Add anger to jealousy and it would end up with a crying human Isabella Marie Collin.

I reminded myself, Bella, you have to eat. You're a human now, not a vampire. Your stomach needs food!

I let out an internal sigh and started eating the sandwich. I noticed everyone looking at me. I quickly placed down my sandwich and took a tissue to wipe my mouth. Nothing…

This time, I realized their gaze were not on me, but behind me. I turned and to my surprise, Edward Cullen was standing there, smiling. Excellent. My predator was smiling. Was he going to try and seduce me to some isolated places, then SUCK OUT MY BLOOD?

I knew I wouldn't die. But a vampire bite on a 'very human vampire' isn't a great combination. As a matter of fact, it's either you die, or you live on, as the pain you would go through for twenty-four hours, would be ten times worse than the transformation in three days. Know why I knew this fact? Jasper went through it ten years ago.

Fortunately, I wasn't there to witness it. Perhaps I would realize I've already fallen in love with him if I were to be next to a dying Jasper. Who knows?

I smiled at him, "Are you joining us?" My family and friends were so weird. Edward already joined our table the day before, so why were they gaping at him when he was standing right behind me? Weirdos, if there's even such word.

"Yes, can I?" he turned and looked at my friends and siblings. They nodded their heads and he sat on the seat next to me.

I continued eating my sandwich and ignored his stares at me. A voice entered my mind, "Ah, Bella! He thinks you're cute when you're eating your sandwich!"

I glared at Julianna. Taking off my shield for a moment, I asked her in my thoughts, "Didn't you say you don't listen to his thoughts?"

"But I couldn't help it. He's staring at you and I had to know whether he's thinking of you as a meat or not. It wouldn't be good if he decided to give up on his diet and his family just to taste a single drop of YOUR blood."

I shrugged, then the bell rang. I quickly disposed the rubbish and walked out of the cafeteria. A hand caught my arm when I was almost near the doorway.

"Bella, do you mind if I walk you to your next class?" Edward gazed into my eyes in what I supposed to be a dazzling thing. Mind you, it's never working!

"Of course. Don't you remember it's your class too?"

He laughed in his musical voice. "I suppose I forget things whenever I'm around you." He muttered under his breath. Maybe I was just imagining it, because it's absolutely impossible that he thought of me that way. He's got Alice, after all.

I shook my head and proceeded to start walking. But he stopped me again. Ugh, what now.

I looked at him, "Edward, you do realize we're going to be late right?"

"Yes indeed."

"So? We need to start walking before-" he cut me off when he placed his finger near my lips. Shit! What was he doing?

I could feel his cold slender fingers brushing off something near my lips, and he beamed.

"Done." He let his fingers lingered at my cheeks a little longer before placing his hand back at his sides.

"Excuse me? What's done?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, you had bread crumbs near your mouth." He laughed.

I blushed. Bread crumbs. A messy eater I am. "Thanks, er, for helping me to remove them before someone else realize it. It would be way more embarrassing I guess." I answered truthfully. After all, Edward Cullen is a gentleman right? He wouldn't be using this as a way to tease me in the future.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a single soul how messy you are when it comes to eating." He winked at me.

I laughed. "My lady, would you mind if I escort you to the class?" he asked in his thick British accent.

I cleared my throat and did an awful imitation of the sexy British accent, "As you wish, Lord Cullen."

Mingling around with Edward sure did clear my mind of Jasper. Being in the same class as him, I didn't need to fake my emotions. And for your information, Edward could read me very well even though he couldn't read my mind.

The first thing he asked me when we sat down in the Biology lab was, "Bella, I know this question might be a little annoying. But I'm really curious…"

"Oh-kay. Shoot."

"Do you know that you weren't quite like you when you were in the cafeteria just now?"

I laughed nervously and whispered back, "For someone who knows me for…" I did a mental calculation, "Three days, you sure do know me very well, don't you?"

"I guess so. I just have the ability to read people's facial expression. So, is anything bothering you?"

I hesitated.

"Is it because Jasper told Alice that you are his best friend, instead of girlfriend?" I glared at him. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out." He gave me a guilty look.

"It's okay. I don't really want to talk about that right now."

"Okay." Then from then on, we never went into the topic of Jasper and Alice. I could say that Edward was quite a friend. He even told me stories about his family. The one which got the most of my attention was Emmett. I could say if you let Emmett and Ian stay in the same room, you wouldn't even want to know what would happen next.

Based on Edward's stories, Emmett was quite a playful one. His prank was even worse than those Ian did. I made a mental note to myself, never ever let Ian befriend Emmett. I wouldn't want a repeat of the Cullen's history of pranks anywhere near me.

I even found out that he was a classical music lover. A pianist too!

However, our conversation was stopped when some girl by the name of Lauren ratted us out. The teacher ended up giving us detention, much to our displeasure.

So, when the class ended, instead of proceeding to our next class, we went up to the teacher and begged for forgiveness. Fine, we didn't beg. Actually, the teacher really liked Edward, him being the smart one and always scored the highest in class. Using that as an advantage, Edward just dazzled his way out.

When we got out of the class, I playfully smacked him and scolded him. "That's not the right way. God, you just made our teacher a gay!"

He smirked, "No one can resist my dazzling skills, not even guys, not even you, my dear."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. Apparently, your dazzling skill has no effect on me, mister."

"Oh really?" Then he leaned closer and closer, while I backed up until I was trapped between him and the wall. Damn it.

Someone cleared his throat and guess who he is? The famous Jasper Whitlock. I was glad that he managed to catch that little scene of Edward and I. Maybe he would get jealous, provided he likes me too.

The entire time till school ends, I kept stealing glances at Jasper, hoping to catch his jealous look. But no! He was emotionless. He didn't even show a bit of happiness, hatred, anger, jealousy, embarrassment… Nothing!

I got more and more uncomfortable as the time ticked by. So when we got home, I decided to tell him the one thing that was bugging me the entire time.

I pulled him aside and up to the library, "Jasper, can we talk?"

He looked hesitant at first, but then he nodded his head. "Sure, let's talk."

I plopped down onto the couch while he settled himself on the wooden chair nearby.

"So, Jasper, you really like Alice?" Before I could control myself, I spat out her name in disgust. Shit, he's going to find out. Please, please, don't notice it. Please…

He looked at his hands and nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

"I think… How should I put it. Erm… I think we should stop the faking couple thing."

He looked up at me, surprised? Sadness? Disappointment? Relief? I never knew what it was that crossed his face in that instant.

He fidgeted a while before asking, "Does it have to do with Ed… Edward?"

* * *

**Do you have any idea what would Bella do next? Would she lie to Jasper and tell him that she likes Edward? Or would she say no? **

**Actually, i already know what happens next. I'm just curious to know what you guys think.**

** REVIEW OKAY? YES THANKS THANKS THANKS. *MUACKZZZ***

**Adios!**

**Love, **

**LittleBells  
**


	7. Chapter 6 :Quit acting as couples

**Why oh why is it still short when it's almost 8 pages long! It's only 3226 words. Ugh!**

**Anyway, this is Chapter 6. I hope you like it! And yes, the real thing is progressing, right after this chapter! Geez, i realized i've been getting a consistent of 5 reviews for the last few chapters. Can we pretty pretty have more? *pouts* I know some of you are reading and please review! If you don't like it, just put there, "Bitch, you suck at writing. Fuck off." I wouldn't get mad of course, but you have to have a valid reason for why it sucks. Oh besides, i would get an extra review, whether it's bad or good! XD **

**I'm a review craze. Lalala! Just like, er, one of my reviewer. **

**Btw, i'm collaborating with one of the author for a Vampire Knight story. So if you guys are interested, go to my profile, and check out the ones under my favorite list. Usually, i don't favorite stories. Now, the my favorite list would just serve as link to stories which my friends wrote. =]**

**Enjoy! Ooh, i watched Wild Child. and it's damn funny! Biatch!  
**

**

* * *

**"No! Of course not!" I shouted involuntarily. Damn! I shouldn't have said no. Why oh why must you be so stupid at such times Bella! If you said yes, perhaps he would get jealous.

What can I say? I doubted Jasper never liked me in those past years. I doubted he was acting all the way whenever we were in school, faking couples. He even said so himself, and I quote, 'We are natural.'

I glared at the floor, regretting my answer. I knew the answer came out in instinct, because I never wanted Jasper to think that I had anything to do with Edward. I wanted him to know that he is all I've ever liked, fine, minus Jacob Black. Hmm, I wondered if Jacob had any grandchild left.

Someone waved his hand in front of me, "Bells, were you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of my trance of thoughts, "Er, sorry. What were you saying?"

He sighed. "I said, then why would you suggest that we should stop the whole faking couple plan?" Did he seriously not want to stop this even though he wanted to pursue Alice? Was there by any chance that deep down in his heart, there was a place for me?

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper, don't you get it? You like Alice! You're practically wooing her now. Sooner or later, she's gonna accept it. Then, you guys will get together. If we don't 'break up'", I made an air quotation, "then, there'll be hell lots of gossips around."

He muttered something under his breath, "What if I never wanted to stop acting as couples." He shook his head.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I was damn sure I heard wrongly because the next thing he did was smiling at me, radiantly.

"Oh, Bells! Thanks! I can't imagine not having you as my best friend." I flinched. Best friend, only? Can I have more? Please? "So, we'll not be couples when we get back to school tomorrow?"

I nodded my head, not trusting myself to utter a word because I would most likely throw in a sentence or two of, "No, Jasper. I like you. Can we stop faking, but make it real?"

He gave me a hug, perhaps it'll be our last intimate moment, and I really cherished it. I took my time to memorize his intoxicating scent, how his grip on my waist felt like, how right it felt to have him in my arms, how right it was to feel his chin lying on my head. "I will definitely miss being your boyfriend."

I whispered, "Me too."

We held each other that way, none of us wanted to let go. Or was it me who didn't want to let go, and Jasper didn't want to upset me, so he let me held onto him?

Someone barged into the door, "Oh my God, sorry! Carry on please… And once again, you two look so cute together!"

I rolled my eyes, thanks Juls, for ruining my very last moment with Jasper. For after today, he would be forever Alice's. His heart would be with her. His attention would be on her. He would forget this best friend, standing right in front of him, currently. The best friend who had a crush on him, for so long, but she never realized till now.

Jasper released me, and chuckled, "No, Juls, we're not doing anything. In fact, we'll be stopping the whole faking couple thing."

I forced a smile, somehow his words stung me. He was never like this whenever any of our family found us in our lovey-dovey moment, in our own little bubble. He would always play along with the family, increasing our physical contact, instead of pushing me away.

I shook my head, Bella, you asked for it. You were the one who suggested to stop faking being couple. And now, you've got it.

True enough, I guessed being this way was much better. Being in such close proximity with him was a plain torture. My heart would thump erratically, my breath would hitch, my fingers would tremble, my legs would go jell-o, any parts of my body being in contact with him would have that tingling feeling, my lips would ache for the touch of his smooth soft lips against mine.

Cut it off, Bella. These kind of thoughts would lead you to no where. Instead, your body would long for him even more. Knowing that he would never ever return to you, why would you be thinking of such things?

I quickly dashed into study room, knowing Papa took the day off. "Papa, turn me back into a vampire. I need a hunt."

He looked at me, both worried and amused. I gave him a small smile, and he told me, "Alright. I think I need a hunt too. Would you mind if I join you?" I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to tell him what was wrong. This partner of mine for decades, centuries just knew me too well.

I nodded. Well, it's better to letting it all out, instead of keeping those feelings in the heart.

Then we ran out of the house, out into the woods, where our food lies. We let our instinct took over us, and we went to grab our own favorites. Mine was the mountain lions, while his were the elks and grizzly bears.

When the fire in our throat subsided, we stopped and sat by the river. It was a peaceful silence, not one of those awkward ones. We were perfectly content to sit by there, listening to the water lapping on the rocks occasionally.

The night was so silent, and the stars were glimmering on the dark purplish sky. I stared at the reflection of the full moon on the river…

Somehow, Papa had to break the silence, so that he could carry on with his sole purpose of coming out with me. "Do you know the population of grizzly bears is decreasing? Ian doesn't look like he has such a huge appetite, and moreover, he's the only one who needed the least blood." Yup, Ian was the odd one, he needed very little amount of animal blood to quench his thirst.

"Seriously? Poor Papa, now we might need to get out of town just to get hold of more grizzly bears." I teased him.

"I wonder what are the hunters doing with the bears. Why can't they just leave them alone." He pouted. Sigh, this Papa of mine could be quite childish if he wanted to. But usually, this side of him was only seen by me, or his dear wife, Mama Faith.

I thought for a minute, "Papa, maybe its not the hunters. I'm guessing one of the Cullen boys love your bears." An image of Emmett Cullen flashed into my mind. I grinned, definitely him. He looked like he's up to the bear challenge, having those huge muscles of his.

"I'm going to tell Carlisle to teach his son some eating manners, that is, don't be so greedy when it comes to food. Or maybe, I could finish up the grizzly bears before he does." Oh man, what have I gotten myself? A Papa who's acting like a five years old kid whose lollipops got stolen or something.

I patted his back, "I'm sure you can finish them before he does."

He smiled, then his face turned into one of seriousness. The real Papa has arrived. "So, Bella, do you want to talk about it? Whatever that is?"

Do I want to talk about it? It's just Anthony, my Papa for decades. I shared all of my secrets with him, so what's so big deal about this one. I took in a deep breath, "Papa, I think, IthinkIlikeJasper." With that super hearing of his, I was sure he knew what I was talking about.

He laughed, "That's it?"

I glared at him, "What that's it? What's so funny about it! Ugh! I shouldn't have told you. You're laughing at me."

He stopped chuckling, "No, I was laughing because it took you so long to realize. All of us knew you two like each other, or maybe, love… But both of you were so oblivious to it."

Did he say you two? I looked at him incredulously, "Papa, it's only a one-sided love, or like. It's only me."

He cupped my face, "No, Bella, listen to me. Jasper likes you too. All of us can see it. The love in his eyes."

I shook my head, "No, Papa! Jasper doesn't like me. He- He- He likes… He likes" Why was it so hard to say her name… "He likes Alice." I whispered under my breath.

"Alice? Alice who?"

"Alice Cullen. Dr. Cullen's daughter."

"No, it can't be…"

"Yes, Papa. Trust me, he confessed to me the other day, and that was when I realized I had feelings for him." I looked at the ground, glad that I wasn't a vampire. If not, I would be crying by now.

"Oh dear." He moved near me and hugged me.

I held on him for dear life, for fear that I would break down any moment. And I sure did. I was dry sobbing the whole night, while Papa was comforting me, rubbing soothing big circles on my back. Neither of us uttered a word, just a complete silence… It's our way of comforting each other. We didn't need words like, 'Don't worry'.

I think Papa turned us back into human forms, because I only knew I woke up with the sun rising, shining upon us. I was cuddled into Papa's arms. I realized I fell asleep after a long, depressing night. I looked at his watch, damn! "Papa! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" I shook his body.

He grunted, "Just a moment. I'll write us a letter if we're late."

I laughed, "Papa. Of course I can have a letter written by you, but you can't. You're a working adult! How can you excuse yourself."

His eyes opened and he shot up, "Oh dear. Let's hurry." He took my hand and started to run.

"Papa, isn't it faster if I carry you back in vampire form?" I tugged his sleeves.

"Right, you're the fastest among us."

I grinned, and soon I took off, tossing him over my shoulder in a caveman way. Hah, I'm feeling like Tarzan! So wild… So carefree… There was nothing to worry about.

In a matter of seconds, I put him down and announced, "We're home!"

He gasped for air, "Good Lord, I should've change myself into a vampire too. Now I've got a nausea feeling." He looked as though he was going to vomit right on me.

I pushed him away from me, "No Papa! Don't! If you do that, I need to bath! Eeww!"

He laughed, "Caught 'ya!"

I smacked his arms playfully, and someone opened the door. Ian pouted, "Oh, I missed it. Dad! You should've puked on her. Now, the drama ended. SO not fun!"

I shot Ian a playful glare and crossed my arms, "Oh now, you think having Papa's puke all over me is fun? You think it's funny, huh?" I inched closer and closer towards him.

He put his arms up and kneeled before me, I rolled my eyes, Drama King. He begged dramatically, with those fake tears and head banging on the floor, "Please, my Vampire Queen! Forgive me, I'm just a mere human. I promise there wouldn't be a second time."

I decided to play along, "Of course there wouldn't be a second time, cause you would be vanished from earth by the time I pierce my razor teeth through that vulnerable skin of yours, my little human friend."

He looked at Papa who was looking at him, amused, "Dad! Save me from this evil Queen please!"

"I'm sorry, did I hear the word evil?" I pointed my finger at him menacingly.

"Er… No? I said this beloved Queen. This kind Queen. This beautiful Queen. The most elegant vampire Queen on earth." He stuttered not realizing Julianna was coming behind him. Julianna winked at me then proceeded to smack Ian's head.

"So, Bella is the most elegant, the most beautiful vampire on earth, while I'm not? How nice of you." She scowled. "Perhaps, you deserve a little lesson for those compliments of yours. Those words when you assured me that I'm the most beautiful creature on earth were just lies. I can't believe it, you lied to me!" she feigned disappointment, and I swore I saw tears swelling up in her eyes.

Ian turned to her, horrified. "Oh no, baby. You know you're the prettiest of all. You're so much prettier than Belly!"

I growled, "What? I'm Belly now? I'm no more Queen vampire? I'm not the prettiest now?"

Ian looked between Julianna and I, both of us shooting dagger glares at him. Then both of us couldn't hold it any longer, we were clutching our stomach, rolling on the floor laughing.

I cleared my throat and said between giggles, "I'm going to change."

I quickly threw in a fresh pair of outfits, grabbed my backpack then went out of the room. Apparently, Papa had changed me back into human form while I was laughing, no wonder I had tears. That's why I tripped on the last step again and once again, saved the honey blonde God.

He whispered into my ears, his sweet breath fanned my hair, "Bells, Bells. What am I going to do to you? We're no more faking couples but you're still falling. How am I going to save you without having them gossiping about the possibility of us back together again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't save me then."

I guessed none of them anticipated me next move because they were all gaping at me in shock. "What?" I crossed my arms.

Still, silent. No response. I tapped my shoes impatiently, "Can we go on now?"

No answer. I decided to talk to Jasper. "Jazzy, Jazz, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I guessed I'm just annoyed by how the students would react after we act as if we're no longer couples anymore. You've got Alice by your side, she'll get rid of those girls. I'm going solo, and I won't even wanna think about what the guys would do."

He looked at me in the eyes, "You know, we can still fake couples, if you want…"

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to be the one who stop the progress between you and Alice. What kind of friend would I be." I flinched inwardly.

I thought from the corner of my eyes I saw Julianna huffed in disappointment. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.

Ian announced, "Let's go! We'll seriously be late if you two continue with your little argument."

I shook my head while Jasper glared at Ian, "We're not arguing."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock."

I blushed in an instant. Hmm, Mrs. Whitlock. I can stick to that. Jasper put his arm around my shoulder, "Oh, Bells, you're blushing."

I blushed even redder if that was even possible. "No, I'm not!"

He continued teasing me, "Yes, you are. Aww, don't tell me you're blushing because Ian called you Mrs. Whitlock. Don't you like it? I know you do!"

I shook my head vigorously. He said in his southern accent, in my opinion, it was a seductive voice, "Mrs. Whitlock, would you be my wife please?"

I decided to play along. "Darling, I'm having your ring already. Look!" I showed him the silver band on my middle finger, and pointed at his too.

He gave me a dazzling crooked smile, I swear I would melt. He held my hand and kissed the silver band. Then I remembered. "Oh dear, we can't wear the similar ring. People would think we're still together even though we're not."

He scrunched up his nose in annoyance, "Ugh! But we've been wearing this for decades already, Bells. It represents us in each other's hearts."

Aww, so sweet. But he would forget me eventually when Alice accepts him as her boyfriend. I forced a smile, "Jazz, we don't need an item to represent our friendship."

Ian scowled, "Quit it. Let's move on."

That was the day we stopped acting like couples. Sure enough lots of them threw us odd glances, and even muttered something to each other when we passed by the corridors, hallways together, even though we were no longer together.

That night, I went over to my dresser and got myself two chains, a silver and a gold one. Well who would wear a gold chain with a silver band right? Just so not to stir questions about what pendant I was wearing, I chose the gold one. I slid the silver band, which I secretly had it carved with the word _Jasper _after school, and put on the necklace.

When Jasper realized I didn't have the ring in my middle finger, he didn't question me. But I found out that his ring was not on his middle finger after that. A few days later, a silver necklace appeared around his neck. I wondered if he was like me, wearing the ring as a necklace. I didn't question him, for I didn't want to see something which reminded him of Alice as a pendant he wore.

For the next few weeks, I couldn't help but feel as though I was the one controlling the progress between Alice and Jasper. It's like, every time if I argued with Edward, and I ignored Edward, Alice and Jasper would not be with each other. When Edward and I got closer, usually after he apologized, Alice and Jasper would get closer too. It's as though we were all pieces on a board game, and I was the one who determined the advances.

Sometimes, Edward would be tugging a strand of my hair behind my ears, or whispering by my ears, or holding my waist, or holding my arms, or pulling me close towards him, or holding my hand. All that I thought of them as friendly gestures only. However, when Edward would be doing that to me, the next day, I would find out Alice or Jasper doing it to each other too. Guess what? I would get enraged and flirted with Edward, which he happily accepted. Weird…

One day after Biology, he asked out of sudden, "Bella, would you like to go to Seattle with me on Saturday?"

"Like what? Like a date?" I joked.

He grinned, "No, not really, You can call it a date if you want, you can call it a friend's outing if you want."

* * *

**REVIEW! My friend said that i never do my cake offerings anymore. So, people, if you review, you'll get a special treat of chocolate cake, or if you hate chocolate, how bout cheese? Or maybe whatever cake which you like.**

**Love, LittleBells.  
**


	8. Chapter 7:Edward likes me?

**7 reviews! I'm so happy! Lalala~**

**Okay, i'll have to apologize. I know i promised three chapters the week before, but i only managed to upload 2. But i've got reasons... Yes, reasons with a 's'...**

**First, i had writer block. So, i typed the VK story, while waiting for the blockage to be cleared. Second, my cousin came to my place for holiday. Third, i went for a holiday on Thursday. Fourth, i was down with high fever on Saturday, the day i wanted to complete and upload this chapter... So please forgive me, pretty pretty please? *tears***

**I hope you guys are still interested in this story!**

**Anyway, thanks to whoever who reviewed, alerted, favorite this story! I love you so very much! On to the story!**

**

* * *

**That was how I got myself into a 'date' with Edward Cullen.

Once I got into the car after school, Julianna turned around and looked at me from the driver's seat. Obviously, she heard Edward's thoughts.

When Jasper got in next to me, Julianna shrieked! She could've shrieked just now when I got into the car without the presence of Jasper, and I really didn't want him to know anything about it yet… Why would she scream only when he gets in? This sister of mine… She knew something, I was so sure. I would have to get that piece of information from her later when no one else's around.

Jasper covered his ears, "Juls! What is wrong with you? Shrieking like a mad woman. And the excitement bubbling in you. They even match Alice's." His lips curled up into a smile. Alice… Must he mention that word again? I felt like slapping him, seriously. Or making Jasper dumb, so he couldn't talk! Great!

He turned and gave me a look, "Bells, you too! What is with the anger in you?"

I raised an eyebrow and he must've realized why I did it. "I know you put a shield against my ability, but I could still read your facial expression well." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

He closed his eyes and soon a wave of calmness washed over the both of us. "Thanks, Jazz." Julianna and I said at the same time.

Julianna beamed at me, "Bella! Please, let me choose your outfit? Please?"

I frowned, "What outfit?"

She groaned, "The outfit you're wearing to tonight's date with… Edward."

Jasper looked at me, shocked, "What?! You've got a date with him?"

I blushed, "Er, yes?"

Jasper glared at me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I glared back at him, "What? I didn't even have time to tell you. And it's not even a date. It's just an outing."

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as if calming himself, though I never know why. So I decided to ask, "Why are you so mad at me having a date? Just because you never get to ask Alice to go for a date doesn't mean I can't go out on a date with Edward."

He opened his eyes and I thought for a second, I saw hurt in his eyes, "You're right, I've got no reason to be mad at you. Of course, go ahead and enjoy yourself on your date. Have fun."

I crossed my arms and huffed. He was such a… a… ridiculous man. I'd be glad if he was mad because I accepted Edward's offer. I'd be even happier if he were to be mad because he was concerned about my safety around Edward, knowing Edward's attracted to my blood. What's that word again? I'm Edward's la tua cantante.

But no! He was just pure jealous because he couldn't go out with Alice while his best friend-I, got to go out on a date.

Not that I considered it as a date, but apparently, to them, it's called a date.

The car came to a halt and I quickly opened the door so that I could race into the house without bumping into Jasper. After that little argument in the car, I really didn't want to face him. I was afraid that I might actually tell him that I loved him and thus ruining our friendship for decades.

However, Julianna pulled me back to the passenger seat. She told the guys, "Tell Mama Faith we'll be going to the hospital to look for Dad, then we'll be go for a hunt."

Ian clung onto Julianna like a child clinging onto his mother, "No… Don't leave me alone with an angry Jasper. Darling, you won't want your husband to be dead by the time you come back right? So, take me along, please?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked into the house.

Julianna laughed at her childish husband and patted his head, "Honey, we'll be back by tomorrow. Don't worry, Jasper won't lay a finger on you."

Ian reluctantly let go of Julianna and trudged into the house. I hugged my brother and wished him luck. He stuck his tongue out at me, "It's your fault that Jasper's emo now."

I snapped at him, "How in the world it's my fault that he's always so over-sensitive, huh?"

He gulped, "Sorry, it's not your fault. Stupid Jasper…" He turned around and continued mumbling and cursing Jasper. If Jasper were to be in vampire form, poor Ian's so going to get it.

It was almost midnight when both our thirst were satiated after the long hunt. We laid down on the soft grass, looking up above the clear dark blue sky.

We talked about almost everything, just like what we usually did whenever we were both alone. After a few hours of casual talk, her mood shifted into that of seriousness, just like that time when Anthony wanted to talk to me about Jasper. Oh great…

Julianna propped up on her elbow and looked at me, "Bella… I know you might not want to talk about this topic, but really, if you let it out, you might feel better. I can see the love you have for Jasper, I can also see the jealousy in you whenever Jasper gets closer to Alice. But do you know that you actually like Jasper?"

I took in a deep breath and nodded, "Actually I just found out recently."

She sighed in relief, "Good to know that. I thought you might think that you like Edward, cause who knows what jealousy can do to a person, or worse, a vampire."

I laughed, "Right. If jealousy can make a human a murderer, then it can make a vampire a destroyer. Anyway, why did you scream only when Jasper entered the car? You could've asked me about the so called date with Edward when he's not around right?"

Julianna shrugged, "I have no idea." _I'm sure you do._ I thought sarcastically. If she didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't force the answer out of her. I knew her well enough that she would talk to me eventually.

She sat up abruptly, "Bella, before I forget, I must tell you this, since there isn't anyone around."

I raised my eyebrow but still nodded, "Oh-kay… Go ahead."

"IheardEdward'sthoughtsandhedoesn'tthinkofyouasafriendonly." She said in a rush. If I weren't in vampire form, I was so sure I couldn't even get a hold on what she was saying at such a lightning speed.

"What do you mean by that? We're friends only. I only think of him as a best friend, nothing more, nothing less." I clarified.

"It's not whether you think of him as a best friend or not. He's the one who's thinking differently."

I laughed nervously, "Very funny, Juls. Think of better jokes next time."

She huffed, "I'm not joking, Bella. Remember those holding hands, flirting, long stares and all?"

"What? They're just friendly gestures."

"As if. Friends don't stare at you for such a long period. Besides, you better watch out during your date. Though he actually let you choose for it to be either a date or a friend's outing, his mind is already thinking of it as a date… D.A.T.E. DATE!"

"But- But- It can't be."

"Bella… I'm not supposed to tell you more as it's his private thoughts. But it actually tells why he's so close to you despite it being so dangerous for him to be so near to you."

"Okay, usually I won't pry into people's thoughts. But I need to know this, please Juls?"

"You see, for one, he can't hear our thoughts, all four of us… Then, secondly, the monster side of him is attracted to your blood. You're… You're his singer. So, it's like his thoughts are all in a mess. Part of him still likes Alice, but a big part of him is confused as to whether he likes you more, or he likes Alice even more. The reason why he's in such a state is because he's starting to treat you like a possession. For an outsider like me, after reading his thoughts, I can easily tell who he likes more. However, he's completely oblivious to his real feelings. His mind is clouded by the presence of his singer. Maybe, just maybe, if you're in your vampire form, and if you take off your shield, his mind would be cleared up."

I tried to process all the information that I just received, and well, Julianna did make sense. If anything goes wrong on the "date", I will have Papa to change me back into vampire form.

I hugged Julianna, "There's a reason why you're my best friend, Juls."

She laughed, "I know. I know."

"Shit… The problem is, we can't let anyone know that Papa has this power which can change us into human form."

"I'm sure Edward won't tell anyone about it."

"Can you not tell Ian and Jasper that Edward knows our secret, I mean sooner or later, I would have to show Edward who I really am, so not to let this situation worsen."

"Sure, anything for you, my little sister."

"Hey, since when I'm your little sister? I'm older than you."

"Whatever, you're still my little sister since you act like one too. Hah!" She ruffled my hair while I glared at her.

* * *

**Saturday…**

"Juls, I'm not going to wear that shorts. No way."

She whispered, "My dear, if you want Jasper to get jealous, this is the way. Come on, just put it on."

I shrugged in defeat, "Fine…" Ever since I confessed to her that I like Jasper, she promised to help me in 'Mission Get Jazzy Realize He Likes Me'. I asked her why she named the mission get Jasper realizes he likes me, when he doesn't. She only shrugged and gave me a simple reply, "I know more than you do."

I looked into the mirror after putting on the plain black long sleeved tight fitting top and white shorts, with a gold chain around my waist. When I heard a car getting nearer the house, I remembered something- something really important.

I whisper-yelled, "Juls! He's a vampire, what if he sensed our vampire scent?"

She passed me a pair of ballet flats, "Don't worry. I told Ian to burn the pile of dry wood sticks outside the house. My guess is that the smell of the smoke would cover up our scent."

"I sure hope it does."

"Well, I think it does, because right now he's only thinking about you and the smoke. He couldn't even get a hint of our scent."

"Alright, wish me luck."

"Good luck. Remember, if anything goes wrong, just press the speed dial, and Dad would be there in a matter of seconds."

"Sure…"

I took my handbag and walked down the stairs carefully. I heaved a sigh in relief when I reached the porch without tripping over. I would want Jasper to catch me again because it would be so awkward, especially after that incident in the car.

Ian took on the role of a father and a brother, "Edward, take good care of my sister, if not you will have to answer to my fist. Oh, one more thing, bring her back before twelve midnight. Have fun, kids!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother while Edward just said with his signature dazzling smile, "Of course, Ian. Bye!"

Being the gentleman, he opened the door for me and I mumbled a thank you before getting in the car.

When he drove out the driveway, I asked him, "So, what's the plan for the day?"

His lips curled up into a smile, "We'll go for a movie and dinner after that. What'd you think?"

I nodded, "I think it's great. Yup."

"So, since you're interested in classical too, can you guess who wrote this piece?"

I listened to the song, what an easy one. "Mozart."

When the song ended, another piece came, "How about this?"

I smiled when the familiar song started, "Schubert."

After a few more guesses, he sighed, "Well, it seems that you know the romantic and classical period very well."

"You've got to have more pieces for me to guess."

He popped in another CD and said, "How about this?"

I listened to the song, "Seriously, Edward, you've got to try harder if you want me to lose this game. It's Clair De Lune, by Claude Debussy."

"Ugh, which period are you not familiar with?"

I thought for a moment, "Twentieth century. I only know a couple of composers."

"Great, next time I'm going to hunt for more CDs with compositions from that era."

We stopped by the music store and book store before heading to the cinema to watch a movie. Without even asking me, he already purchased the movie tickets and a little snacks the moment I excused myself to the washroom. I even scolded him for he didn't let me pay for the tickets.

"Edward, it's not fair for you to pay for everything. I will pay you back the money for the ticket and snacks."

"It's okay. You can pay for the next date if you want."

I shrugged, and the whole time, I was thinking of the 'next date'. Julianna was probably right, he was seeing this as a date, not a friendly outing. Oh dear…

From the corner of my eyes, I could see that he was waiting for me to scream or shout or hug him when we were in the cinema, watching a movie about vampires. When the show ended, I could see him torn between two emotions: disappointment and ease.

After that, we went to a nearby restaurant for dinner. After I ordered my mushroom ravioli, I dismissed the waiter before he even got to ask Edward. He asked, "Why didn't you ask me whether I want to order or not?"

Oh crap. Think of a reason, fast… "Oh, the waiter was really annoying, so I just wanted him to get lost. I'm so sorry, I'll ask for another waiter, hold on."

I wanted to call for the waiter but he grabbed my hand with his cold one, "Never mind. I was just joking. Actually I'm already full from the popcorns I had during the movie."

_Yeah right, you threw away your popcorns… Others may not realize about it, but I do. Vampy. _

Okay… The entire time he had his hand on mine and I was desperately thinking of reasons to let go of his hand without being rude. Finally, the food arrived.

I quickly removed my hand and grabbed the fork, digging into my meal. While I was eating, out of sudden he asked me a question, "So you're not afraid of vampires?"

I choked onto my food as I really didn't expect him to ask such a question. I quickly coughed and gulped down the water. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask you such a weird question."

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and smiled, "Oh it's okay. I was just careless. No, I'm not afraid of them."

Then I continued eating, not wanting to leak out any more information unless I had to. "So, even if there's real vampires out there walking down the streets, you aren't afraid too?"

I shook my head. Then, we fell into complete silence, which I appreciated.

When it was time to pay for the bill, he quickly paid for it and silenced me before I got to whine about it again. "I've got more money for the rest of my life than normal teens like you do, really." _Stupid vampire. I have even more money than you do._

On the way back, he stopped the car halfway. "How about a walk into the woods? Do you trust me?" _I trust myself more than I trust you._

When I made not move to answer him, he teased me, "Don't tell me you're afraid that a bear would attack you in the woods?" _Friend, woods is like my second home, period._

"Of course I'm not afraid of the woods. In fact, it's my favorite place, second only to home." I took out my cell phone from the handbag and put it into the pocket.

He opened the door for me and led me into thick woods, with a torch light in hand.

Who in the right mind would go into the woods at night? Oh, no one, except vampires.

"Okay, we're here!" I looked up from the ground, and saw the beautiful meadow before me. Oh my! It was so pretty! "Edward, how did you find this place?" I come to the wood frequently and yet I can't find it, but you can. I added inwardly.

He laughed musically, "Well, it's a secret."

I playfully smacked his arms. He snatched my hand before I got to hit him and pulled me closer towards him. Our face were inches apart and he was leaning closer and closer… Shit… Oh dear… Oh God… Oh my goodness…

I faked a scene and fell back on the ground. "Ouch!"

He knelt down next to me and asked, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "No…"

His golden orbs bore into my eyes, and he said, "Bella… I think… I think I like you."

Holy crap! Julianna! I need help!

**The end of this chapter! How do you find it? Click the review button and tell me! Yo! Hmm... Let's see... Those who review will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Love,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	9. Chapter 8 :Alice and Jasper are couples?

**4 reviews is better than nothing right? Haha! Kay, this is a short chapter. =] **

**Thanks again to the wonderful reviewers and also readers who read but don't review. But next time, i do hope that those of you who never left a review before would do it. I would really appreciate it! Arigato! (It means thanks in Japanese)**

**Oh, if you were wondering why i made Edward bring Bella to the meadow late at night in the last chapter, well read this chapter, i'm sure you will know why.  
**

**Please do leave some reviews! XD I really do love them!  
**

**

* * *

**I put a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Edward… I don't think you feel that way. You _don't _like me, okay? I'm pretty sure about that."

He grabbed both my hands and held them together with those icy pale hands of his, "Yes, I _do_ mean it when I say I like you, Bella. You're beautiful, smart and all." He brushed my cheeks with one of his hands lightly, "I find that every part of you is interesting, attractive...."

Of course every part of me is attractive, friend. My blood flows throughout my entire body, and they're calling out for you. Thus, you're attracted to every part of me. See, mystery solved. Tada!

"Edward…" I wanted to just reject him without revealing our true identity, but I couldn't. If what Julianna said was true, that Edward was already treating me like a prized possession, he would still stick around even though the answer is no.

Should I tell him? _Of course you should. _

_No you shouldn't Bella, you wouldn't know whether he's trustable or not. What if he betrayed all of you to the Volturi? You never know…_

_No, Edward wouldn't do that. Other than the fact that he's attracted to my blood, he's all in all a great friend, one I wouldn't mind having for years to come._

_Fine, whatever, remember, you're the one who receive the consequences._

"Edward, I think I need to show you something, then only you decide whether you still like me or not, okay?"

"Go ahead, whatever you're showing me, my answer is yes." Yeah right…

I reached into my pocket for the cell phone and quickly punched the speed dial.

"Hey, Papa… Are you ready?"

"Yes, but girl, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. He won't betray us, I'm sure of that. Don't worry."

"Alright then. Where are you?"

"In the woods, the meadow… I'm sure you can catch my scent by the time you reach the lake we went to the other day."

I heard the shuffling of the wind from the other end of the line, and knew that Papa was on the way. "Before I forget, I won't want an attacker. Just warn him first."

"Okay, love you Papa." Then I shut my phone.

I stood up and pushed Edward back onto the ground when he attempted to get up, "You, sit down. Whatever danger that you sense, don't worry. Just stay put and don't hurt anyone."

He frowned but promised me not to do anything reckless.

Out of sudden, his golden topaz eyes turned into a dark coal black, and he growled. Within milliseconds, he was already crouching before me, facing the trail deeper into the woods.

"Bella, hide behind me. Whatever happens, don't panic. I'm here to protect you." He gritted through his teeth. If I were to be human, what he's saying at that moment would definitely make me swoon, or at least, have some feelings for him. But, now, the problem is, I'm not! In fact, I'm a vampire who could very well fend for herself after learning plenty fighting tricks from Jasper, the war expert.

"Edward…" I nudged him.

"Bella, don't move." He whispered.

"Edward Anthony Cullen… Look at me!" he shook his head and continued to glare at the same direction without blinking his eyes.

I huffed and straightaway went in front of him. "Edward, I told you not to worry. Whatever danger you sensed, it's nothing. I'm serious!"

He took in a deep breath and muttered, "Shit! It's coming soon. Why can't I hear his thoughts! Damn!"

He grabbed my shoulders tightly, "Bella, you don't understand! It's not nothing! I know this may sound ridiculous, but a vampire is coming towards our direction. You're in danger!"

"No, I'm not! This vampire won't hurt us! So please, calm down. Don't attack him when he arrives!"

"No, I will take him down before he even realizes it."

"Bloody. He's my dad, for goodness sake. How could he hurt me?"

His eyes softened, "What? Wait… What are you talking about? You can't have vampire as your dad."

I sighed, "That's what I was going to show you. Now if you may, don't attack the vampire, okay?"

Right on cue, Papa appeared from the direction we were staring a few moments ago.

I went over to my dad and gave him a hug before introducing them. "Papa, this is Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Anthony Collins."

Edward glared at Papa, "How could you adopt a human girl as a daughter? Not to mention, Ian… Julianna… and Jasper…"

I smiled, "Edward, can you stop the glaring? What I'm about to show you will give you the answer to that question of yours. But let me warn you, don't freak out or tell a soul about tonight. Promise?"

Edward held up his hand, "Fine. I swear."

I nodded at my Papa, who closed his eyes. Then, the transformation began, and what I could hear was gasps from Edward.

He stuttered, "How- That- You- Him- Impossible…"

I looked at him, "Believe it. So, do you feel better now? Er I mean your blood lust."

I waited for a few minutes for his vampire brain to process whatever we showed him. After all, vampire brains work faster than normal human ones.

He blinked once, twice, thrice. "Wow."

Anthony chuckled, "Wow is all you can say, kid?"

"It's amazing. I assume that's your ability, sir?"

"Oh please, just call me Anthony. I feel old when people call me sir."

I nudged Papa's ribs playfully, "Like you're not old already."

"You're not any younger either." I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned and faced Edward, "Yes indeed, that's my power."

Edward looked at me dad in amazement, "It would be very useful for us vampires who wish to stay around the humans."

Papa nodded, "But Edward, can you keep this as a secret? We just want to live in peace for the rest of the eternity and avoid a confrontation with the Volturi who are known for their greed for power."

"Of course sir." Papa shot him a disapproving look. "I mean Anthony. I won't reveal anything about it to anyone, not even my father Carlisle."

I looked at Edward, "Now, back to the topic." I brought down my shield, "Do you still find me fascinating?" I asked with a smirk.

He had a look of internal debate before he looked at the ground. I sighed and decided to help him a little bit.

"Edward, look at me." He tilted his head. "Okay. What drew you to me in the first place is my blood right?"

He nodded with a guilty look. "Let me clear this up for you. First, you think my family and I are interesting because you can't hear our thoughts. None!"

"True…"

"Then, you find out that the blood of the human little girl here, a.k.a. me, sings for you. That makes you even more interested in getting to know me."

"Uh huh…"

"So, you have internal confliction as to whether you like Alice, or you start to have feelings for me. But it's actually all thanks to-"

He cut me off and continued the sentence himself, "Thanks to the monster in me who clouded my thoughts about who I actually like. It's the monster in me who's attracted to your blood, not you in person."

"Good, you figured out after all."

He smiled sheepishly, "Actually no. I heard you thoughts and continued on behalf of you." I frowned. "But, don't worry. I get it."

"You sure you get it?" I raised my eyebrow. How could he figure it all out so fast?

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Just give me some more time alone, then my mind will be cleared."

"Alright then. You'll stay?"

"Erm, no. I'm going to go home, to explain stuffs to Alice. I hope she really doesn't fall for Jasper. Damn it, it's all my fault. You won't mind if you go home by yourself, would you?"

I patted his shoulder, "Of course I don't mind. I've got my dad here, right Papa?" Papa winked at me. "Don't blame it all on you, it's not exactly your fault, okay? Well, good luck with Alice. Hopefully you can get back with Alice as usual." Then, I can get back to Jasper, as usual, I added internally.

"Wait… As usual? How'd you know about us?"

I laughed, "Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you, Julianna is a mind reader. And don't mention anything about this to Ian and Jasper. They are the only ones who don't know I was going to tell you about Anthony's power."

He gulped and muttered under his breath, "A mind reader reading another mind reader's mind. How ridiculous."

Both Anthony and I laughed out loud. We bid our goodbyes and went back to our respective homes.

I bounded up the stairs to Julianna's room and told her about it. Then, all I could hear was complaints which she was saying in a fast speed, even in normal human state, "Stupid Edward… Bring a date to the meadow late at night… So much for being a century old vampire. Don't even know the rules of dating. Romantic my ass…. So gonna give him a lecture soon."

I sighed and walked away from her. In the hallway I bumped into Ian, "Hey sis!"

"Iannie! Where's Jazzy?"

"I'm so sad… I'm so depressed… My sister here doesn't even bother to ask how her brother is feeling, but the first question she shoots is, 'Where's Jazzy?'" He imitated my voice. The Drama King strikes again. He hugged the nearby wall and faked tears.

I shook my head and decided to ask Papa instead, "Papa, where's Jasper?"

A voice called from downstairs, "I don't know. He's out…"

"Oh okay." I walked to my bedroom even though I was in vampire form already.

Then I realized that my handbag was still in Edward's car. Maybe I should give him a call. It could give me an excuse to find out what's going on between him and Alice. Smart Bella.

I took out my cell phone and wanted to search for his number, then the screen flashed, his name. What a coincidence, I thought.

"Hey, Edward. I was just about to call you."

"Oh, really? What is it?" he asked, but I could sense the sadness beneath that happy tone of his.

"It's just about my handbag. I left it in your car."

"Don't worry, I'll bring it to you on Monday."

"Thanks. So, why'd you call?"

He hesitated a while, "We need to talk…" I hate that sentence. Ugh!

"Okay…"

"It's about Alice."

"What about her?" Damn, everything's revolving around Alice, Alice and Alice. I was so going to come up with an anti-Alice organization!

"She… She and Jasper…" Oh please, don't say whatever I think you're going to say. Jesus, Buddha, Allah, Dalai Lama, whatever God there is out there. I can't handle it!

"They're now a couple. I just found out."

"What? I'm sorry, did I hear it wrong? Did you just say couple?"

"Yes." I felt as though my whole world has turned upside down. Minutes ago, I had hopes that Alice would get back with Edward. Minutes later, my hopes were vanished.

All gone. It's all gone! My everything. My love. My best friend. My soul mate.

I dropped my cell phone onto the floor unconsciously and laid down on the bed in a thump.

I could only hear buzzes of "Bella… Bella… Are you still there… Hello?" coming from the cell phone. Then, my whole world went into deep darkness. My body was still there, but my dead heart and soul was elsewhere. Gone, when he's chosen Alice. Gone, when he's now Alice's property. Gone, when there wasn't any place for me in his heart.

* * *

**I sped it up. I know, it's impossible for Edward to accept it so quickly and calmly. But he's a smart vampire, i think it's okay. **

**Oh btw, some quotes from the next chapter, i'm sure you can piece out what's going to happen.  
**

**

* * *

**

_"We're having Mission Get Jasper Jealous, not Mission Get Jasper a Pixie Girlfriend!"_

_  
"I know Alice still loves me, she's just doing this to make me mad and jealous."_

_"You should become fake couples! This can turn into a game and we shall see who'll stop the whole revenge thing and just confess his or her love. What say you both?"_

_

* * *

_**Whatcha think?**

**Love,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	10. Chap9: Edward & I, fake coupling?

**My loves! School's reopened! And i've been busy getting used to the new schedule and all. What's with those extra classes i have. So really i'm sorry yet again!**

**Anyway, wow. Thanks so much guys and girls! I love you all so much! 12 reviews! It means a lot to me! *weeps* I really wanted to update as soon as i can, because you guys are so supportive! Hey, 50 reviews mean much more to me than to those who have thousands of reviews!**

**Here i want to dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed, .Angel, debbie-lou, ViviForevah, Forever-Aurelie, tris-ten-S-H, Fiery Dragon164, horn-halos4ever, MizzKat, WannaxBexCullen, Twilight-Muffins, da9ger4mE and Scarley! **

**Here you go, i hope you like it! Thanks so much, people! I hope more and more people will review! **

**_Previously on Vengeful Love (in case you guys've forgotten),_**

**_"They're now a couple. I just found out."_**

**_"What? I'm sorry, did I hear it wrong? Did you just say couple?"_**

**_"Yes." I felt as though my whole world has turned upside down. Minutes ago, I had hopes that Alice would get back with Edward. Minutes later, my hopes were vanished._**

**_All gone. It's all gone! My everything. My love. My best friend. My soul mate._**

**_I dropped my cell phone onto the floor unconsciously and laid down on the bed in a thump._**

**_I could only hear buzzes of "Bella… Bella… Are you still there… Hello?" coming from the cell phone. Then, my whole world went into deep darkness. My body was still there, but my dead heart and soul was elsewhere. Gone, when he's chosen Alice. Gone, when he's now Alice's property. Gone, when there wasn't any place for me in his heart._******

* * *

Someone drew back the curtains, letting the daylight shine into the once dark room. I sighed, if only I asked Papa to change me back into human form, I could sleep, and wake up thinking that whatever happened last night was a dream. A freaking nightmare!

No, maybe that was a bad thinking. Being a human meant that there would be tears, cries, and more tears.

I looked at the culprit, only to find that it was Julianna, my best girl friend in the entire universe. "What are you doing? It's a Sunday! Can't you let me sleep till" I glanced at the clock that indicated it was 8.00am, "12 in the afternoon perhaps?"

"Oh quit talking." She slid open the huge window leading to the balcony and walked to the edge of my bed in a flash, _Ooh, vampire form. _"We've got a meeting to attend now."

"Are you insane? Who in the world goes for a meeting at such early hours on a SUNDAY?" Wait… I'm not an entrepreneur or businesswoman, in fact, I'm now in this stupid town, going undercover as a high school kid. Undercover… Hmm… That made me sound as though I'm a spy, James Bond. Whatever, you know what I'm talking about.

"I'm not telling you anything. Go change! Or do you want me to force you into..." she raised her eyebrows while I quickly went into the closet. In less than a minute, I was ready. "Mm hmm… Now we're going into the woods, secretly."

"Why? A meeting in the woods? Wait… A school kid doesn't have a meeting."

"Ugh! Bella. I'm just calling it a meeting, 'cause it seems like one. We're meeting Edward in the meadow you went yesterday."

"Edward?"

"Yes, _the_ Edward Cullen… I came into your room yesterday night, since you just walked out on me when I was rambling." A wave of guilt washed over me as I gulped. "Yes you should be sorry. But then, you're forgiven. I saw you lying down on the bed, looking as if you're dead, and instantly panicked. I was on the verge of screaming when I accidentally tripped over your cell."

"You tripped?" The ever so graceful Julianna tripped? Wow, that's… That's… Unbelievable.

"Yeah, and I got myself a bruise on the forehead." She added, smiling sheepishly.

Suddenly, I recalled the pain and depression I felt during the night. _Damn…_ "Shit! Did he ask anything about the plenty emotions I had?" She knew who I meant.

"About that… I brought all movies with sad endings into your room, and popped in one of the CDs. Then I let myself feel depressed… You know, sometimes I'm just good at faking emotions."

I teased, "Yeah right, sometimes? Or most of the times? Last time, weren't you the one who was manipulating Jazz, torturing him the whole day?"

"That was a long time ago, when I just realized how good I was at faking emotions. So yeah, I got into the same state as you, and I thought I heard him opening the door. I think he saw us both lying down on the bed, while the floor was scattered with the DVDs…"

"Okay…"

"Believe it or not, Edward said he waited for a whole five minutes, while you were not replying him. He guessed you still had to recover from the shock, and patiently waited for you. Lucky him, I came into the room, if not, who knows how long will he have to wait?"

I gulped. "SO you knew why I was like that?"

"I guess so… I talked to Edward over the phone. So we agreed that we should meet up today, secretly. Only the three of us."

I gave her a light nod and stared into nothingness. Julianna sighed and pulled me towards the balcony. "Bella, can you forget about everything in the moment and just think of running? Your all time favourite activity?"

A look of determination crossed my face. "Yup, running." I focused all my thoughts solely on running, running into the woods, being free from reality. I jumped over the balcony and landed the ground gracefully. Then I sped into the woods, towards the lovely meadow Edward brought me to the day before, with Julianna hot on heels.

With just a few feet away from the destination, my vampire sense already picked up Edward's scent. Then I saw him, sitting on the ground, surrounded by the flowers. He was looking up at the sky with his eyes closed. Though he sensed me nearing, he made no movement, still sitting there like a statue.

Julianna and I sat down, us three forming a small circle. We waited for Edward, letting him take his own sweet time, after all, he waited for me on the phone the night before, even though I wasn't there anymore.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked back at us. "Hello, girls."

"Hi, Edward." Both of us greeted him at the same time. Suddenly, I felt like the girls in Charlie's Angels, when they were greeting Charlie. _Oh dear, the whole day I've been thinking about spies. How weird…_

"So…" he said.

Julianna cleared her throat. "Okay, since I'm the outsider, I'm the most observant one around, who's not affected by their feelings."

"Right, Juls. Just go ahead with whatever you wanna say, so that we can get this done and I can go home to sleep…" Suddenly, I was feeling impatient. Why were we having a secret meeting? It's done! Everything's done! He's gone! Edward and I were both abandoned singles.

"Okay! Edward, before I forget, I have to tell you the truth to why Bella flirting with you for the past few days."

"I guess I know, now that my mind's already cleared up. She's using me to make Jasper jealous? But in the end, they got closer when Bella and I got closer too."

"Exactly. We're supposed to have Mission Get Jasper Jealous, with me being the leader-"

I cut her off, "Didn't you say that it's Mission Get Jazzy Realizes He Loves Me?"

"That was before… I've changed my mind. Since I'm the leader, Iget to change the name of the mission." She stated matter-of-factly. "Like I said, we're having Mission Get Jasper Jealous, _not_ Mission Get Jasper a Pixie Girlfriend."

Edward's body tensed.

"Er, no offense. But, she _is_ a pixie. I'm sorry, but don't you find it a little humorous?"

I pursed my lips to prevent myself from laughing out loud. Edward likes Alice, for that, I should respect him, and don't call Alice various kinds of names. But, I really hated and still hate her… _Sorry Edward, a pixie describes her perfectly. If it were to be me who named the mission, I would call her a bitch._

"Of course it's not funny. But anyway, let's get on with it. For one, I know that Alice still loves me. She's doing this just to make me mad and jealous, just like what you guys are doing, she's having her 'Mission Get Edward Jealous'." He said while doing air-quotes.

"Juls, since you love the missions, why not you just help Edward in his Mission Get Alice Back? I'm not involved as it's between Edward, Alice and you. So, can I leave now, please?"

I stood up but got pulled back by Julianna, landing onto the ground with a thud. "No, girl, you're with us."

"Excuse me? Since when does this involved me?"

"Since Jasper is part of it too."

I snapped, "In this fucking mission, Edward will get back Alice no doubt, because Alice still likes him. You get your fun being a leader. But me? I get nothing! No fame, no fun and most importantly, no Jasper! So if you please excuse me, I want my bed now."

She cupped my face, making me look straight into her eyes, "No! _You _listen to me! Jasper still likes you, I can see it, in his face." My lips twitched and I wanted to say more. "No buts. You're oblivious to it, but I'm not! An outsider always see things even more clearly than those who're involved. I'm sure even the monster Edward sees it too."

"What monster Edward? How could you?" Edward glared at her. _Oh my… Juls sure likes describing people, first pixie, now monster._

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Do you dare say that those times you weren't the monster Edward? I know how much you despise the monster in you, but for once, please admit it. Trust me, you'll feel so much better if you just accept who you are, instead of thinking back what it feels like to be a human."

I nodded at her words, "She's right, Edward. Just accept the part of you that's craving for human blood. After a century of being a vampire, I'm most certain that you won't like to go back to the olden days. Being a human, you'll feel so uncomfortable without any voices in your head. No strength."

"Julianna continued, "No speed… When things are settled, Dad might reveal his power to your family, and well, who knows? Rosalie might get her wish of getting a baby."

"What? A baby? Juls, no one knows about whether we can give birth to a _normal_ baby in human form. Faith won't risk it, you won't even want a baby."

"Whatever. We're getting off topic. Where was I? Right, Edward, could you see the look on Jasper's face whenever he sees Bella?"

He tilted his head and thought for a moment, "Mm, I guess so. Yes, I was really jealous 'cause Bella seems to show that look whenever she sees him too."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do." Edward said.

"No, I don't. If I did, Alice and Jasper should've seen it."

"Yes you do, and don't even think about denying. Remember? I'm an outsider." Julianna said pointing towards herself. _What a matching couple, Julianna and Ian, the drama king and queen._

Edward looked at me with his pouty face, _What a baby, you call me mummy and I will say yes to whatever you want, cause I'm your mummy! Oh damn, I'm having mental problems._ "Bella, can you please help me get Alice back? I really need her like… like how a human needs air."

"Yeah right, if you really need her so desperately, why would you be affected by the blood lust? It's you who started it, and now you're the one who should solve the problem yourself."

"Oh really? If you didn't shield off Alice's power, she could still see our future, then she wouldn't feel insecure about our relationship and use Jasper to make me jealous."

"Like hell it's my fault! You-" Julianna, the peacemaker cut me off.

"Stop it you both! Now's not the time for blaming each other. You're supposed to help each other, okay? Take a deep breath, chill…"

I took in a deep breath and felt a little calmer. Then only I realized Edward and I were both crouching, ready to attack each other.

"I'm sorry." Both of us said at the same time. Our eyes met each other's and we ended up laughing.

Julianna clapped her hand excitedly, "Oh great! You guys can speak at the same time! What a matching couple!"

We both stopped laughing and glared at her, "No, we don't!" Once again, we spoke at the same time. "Okay, that's weird." Yet again!

Julianna let out a giggle, "What I meant is that, both of you are like best friends."

Out of sudden, her eyes brightened, "Oh my God! I've got an idea! Both of you should become fake couples! This can turn into a game, and we shall see who'll stop the whole mission thing and just confess his or her love. What say you?"

I looked at her incredulously, "You're impossible."

She grinned, "No? I'm who I am."

I stared at the ground, picking at the soft grass, and thought for a moment. I was sure Edward was doing the same too.

What if things get worse when Edward and I start faking being a couple?

What if Alice mark up the bet, announcing that they're engaged out of sudden?

Most of all, why was Jasper so stupid that he couldn't sense Alice didn't mean it when she wanted to be with him!

I'm so getting my man back! If this was the only way, then bring it on!

"Juls, I trust you." I said. "What about you, Edward?"

He looked up at me and smiled, "I'm okay with it, but you know, I was actually afraid that you wouldn't agree to Julianna's plan."

I nudged his ribs, "You owe me, buddy."

He put one of his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer towards him, "No, we don't owe each other. You'll get what you're supposed to have, I'll get to fix up this mess."

Julianna leaned forward, on all fours, "This is the plan…"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Edward for the who-knows-how-many times after coming back from the hospital. After the so called meeting, Julianna went home while Edward drove me to the hospital, so that Papa could change me back into human form.

_Papa shrugged when I was about to tell him why, "Don't tell me whatever you young ones are planning. This is ridiculous."_

_I whined, "Papa…"_

"_No, stop! Go before I start lecturing you on the importance of not messing up with jealousy. I'll just act as if I don't know anything." He shook his head and sighed. _

_Edward laughed and I glared at him, obviously he didn't know how important Papa's opinion was to me, "What? Actually your dad was just joking. He wants you to get a mate for as long as you both know each other."_

_Papa grinned at me then gave Edward a stern look, "Are you sure you're able to resist her blood? She can't shield her scent without other vampires knowing."_

_Edward looked determined when he said, "Yes, Anthony sir. Now that I know about you guys, I could actually pick up a vague venom scent in her. Anyway, if I really can't stand it, I'll tell her."_

"_Right, then I'm going to shield my scent for a moment while you run away." I said dully._

Edward sighed, "Yes. Trust Julianna, okay? We're in this together. It's either we go all out, or we don't participate in it."

I took in a deep breath, "Uh huh. You're right. We can do this!"

He parked in front of the house and turned to look at me, "Just like what Julianna said, there he is, near the garage."

I turned and looked, sure he was there. I put off my shield for a second, _Juls, what a great planner._

_Thank you… I know I am._ Her thoughts penetrated my mind and I could see her smile with much pride.

Edward got out of the car and walked me to the front porch. He then looked down at me and winked.

_You better make sure he sees this, since you're facing the garage. _I thought.

Julianna's thoughts came to my mind again, and I was sure Edward heard it too since he smirked, _Make sure it looks real, I don't care if you both enjoy the kiss or not. Make it real!_

I shook my head. Edward said, "So, this is it?"

I nodded, _You better appreciate it. Hah! I'm a good kisser you know?_

"I'm even better." He leaned forward and crushed his lips on mine. Well, he's a good kisser, I can give him credit for that. Other than that, it wasn't a romantic kiss. Just an act.

He pushed some of my hair to the back of my ear, "So, I'll see you later?"

"Yup." I leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek which he grinned in return.

When his car was out of my sight, I turned and walked into the house. Within seconds, someone pulled me into a halt.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" a voice so familiar asked with anger laced in every word.

I turned and faced him, "Kissing my boyfriend?"

He shouted, "What? He's your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

I retorted, "Why should I, since you never tell me you got together with Alice already? And yes, he's my boyfriend, now."

"But you know how dangerous he is! He can snap any time."

"You know what, Jasper? I trust him. Okay? And I'm tired of arguing. Really, I am! So please, why can't we just go back to the normal us?" I thought I saw him flinch when I called him Jasper.

He muttered under his breath, "It's too late. You're with him already."

I scrunched my eyebrows, "I'm sorry? What did you say?"

He sighed, "You're right, Bella. We should stop arguing already. You can be with your Edward, while I'm with Alice, and we'll not interfere each other's love life. Promise?"

I nodded, "Yup."

I turned and walked up the stairs, with a strange feeling in my stomach. Jasper never ever calls me Bella. He's been calling me Bells since forever.

I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes, his voice kept shouting in my head, "Bella, Bella, Bella…" I gripped on the bed sheet, how could he? I'm Bells! You've been calling me that ever since we met each other. How could you not call me that, now that you've got Alice?

* * *

**Btw i agree with you guys, stupid Jasper. Stupid idiot Jasper! Haha! Don't worry! I'm sure you guys will love the next and next chapter. Cause you know what? It'll be fast forwarded, so you guys can skip the whole Mission thing! **

**Do you prefer to have the whole "I want you to get jealous" part to be typed out? Or do you prefer to have it fast forwarded till the part where they stop this ridiculous mission, thanks to Julianna's 'great' suggestion?**

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts! And the next chapter will be written and uploaded on Saturday, which is the weekend when i'm free! Free from school! Free from homework! Or if you're lucky, i might be free on Wednesday or Thursday night.**

**Do you guys like it if i leave some quotes here? If you do, here you go! These quotes are from the next chapter, provided you guys prefer to have it fastforwarded.**

**

* * *

**

_"Would you like to dance with me?"_

_"Enough! This is too much! Do you have any idea Alice is using you to get Edward jealous?"_

_"You're my best friend, Bella. But i won't tolerate any of these if you're insulting Alice."_

_"I... I love you!"_

* * *

**Can you guess who said the last sentence? Or do you still want to say Stupid Jasper?**

**Love,**

**LittleBells.**


	11. Chap10:Mission!

**It seems that you guys like the mission better right? So i decided to put up perhaps two chapters of it? Cause my friend would be typing out the conversations and all, while i would edit the whole thing. This chapter was supposed to be updated on Sunday, but my friend just finished typing it on Saturday. So yeah. Sorry yet again!**

**Btw, thanks for the reviews. I love you guys so much! To those who i didn't reply, i would do it this weekend, or maybe later tonight. *muackzzz* **

**Kay, on to the mission!**

**

* * *

**The next morning I woke up reluctantly. Jasper and Alice in school… An image of them staring at each other passionately entered my mind. _Nah, not my thing._ Right then, I decided that I wasn't going to head to school. After all, I've gotten myself numerous degrees.

As I was about to drift off, Julianna crashed through the door. _Damn her…_

"Wake up, Bella! We're going to be late." She drew open the curtains and shook my body, vigorously.

"Go away. I'm not going to school today," I said glumly and hid myself below the thick bed sheet. _Ah how comfortable… _ She pulled away my blanket and I groaned.

"Juls, I said I don't want to. I can't stand it. Just the thought of it makes me feel nauseous. Please…" Tears were threatening to flow out of the pair of human eyes.

"We have a mission to launch. And how do you think Edward is going to get Alice back without you?" she whined.

I pouted.

"You have to go to school. Remember the mission," she reminded me with her hands on her hips. She pulled my hand and pushed me into the bathroom. After I showered, I found a pair of clothes placed nicely on the bed. It was a black halter top with a deep V neckline and a straight cut jeans.

I got downstairs, grabbed a few bites of breakfast, then headed out to board onto Julianna's car. I looked to the empty place next to me, usually occupied by him. "Juls, where's Jasper?"

"He… er…" she rubbed the back of her neck.

Ian turned to me, "Your Jazz went to pick up his girlfriend in his Lamborghini, the car he never allowed anyone to sit in, with the exception of you of course, Bells."

"Oh." I answered nonchalantly. How could he? I was the only one who was allowed the privilege of sitting in that fucking Lamborghini. The next day, I was going to drive my red Ferrari to school, hah. It was going to make a better appearance than a dull black Lamborghini.

Ooh! I should pick up Edward on the way too! _Damn… But then, I never allowed anyone to sit in my car, let alone drive it, except for Jasper. Ugh! _Since he let Alice sit in his baby, why shouldn't I? _Yep. Ask Edward about car pooling later. _I made a mental note to myself.

As per usual, the lectures during classes were dull, boring, longwinded. I swear I could teach even better than those qualified teachers. During the whole time, I couldn't help but feel the hole in my heart getting bigger as Jasper just sat there, without making eye contact with me. Not even a single note passing, a single conversation. Only a mere nod and a simple 'Hey'.

_What on earth was wrong with him!_

When the lunch bell rang, I exited the class only to find Edward leaning against the wall casually. When he saw me, a look of excitement crossed his face.

I thought I heard someone let out a hiss behind me. Whirling around, I saw Jasper's tall figure towering over me. Then, I must have heard wrongly because he gave me a slight smile and walked away. Why would Jasper hiss? Wouldn't he growl instead since that's what he always did.

Edward came towards me, "Hey, beautiful."

I sang back, "Hey gorgeous."

His fingers interlaced with mine, and together, we headed towards the cafeteria. As we entered, I could hear people gasping, and whispering softly among each other. _Sigh, lifeless…_

As I scanned the surrounding, my gaze fell upon Jasper and Alice, who were making out in the corner of the cafeteria. My heart sank deep and I was about to run away when Julianna stopped me. She shook her head.

_You have to face them, Bella. Put your head into the mission._ Her voice penetrated my thoughts.

_But I can't, Juls. It hurts me__._ I whispered softly in my thoughts after letting my shield down, not caring whether Edward heard it or not.

_You are Isabella__ Marie Collin__, for God's sake. You are going to be out there and show Jasper how much he's missing out now that he loses you._

Edward who most probably heard my thoughts earlier squeezed my hand in assurance. I tilted my head and looked at him. He mouthed, 'We can do this.'

I took in a deep breath and we walked together to the table, which now had an addition of Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. We ate in silence and I could feel the tense atmosphere around.

Even Ben and Angela didn't dare to sit with us anymore, thanks to Emmett's huge intimidating body. From time to time, I could see both Edward and Jasper having glaring contest at each other. _Boys…_ I sighed inwardly.

"Hey. I've got an idea. Why don't all of us hanging out tonight? I'm dying to watch the new movie by Hugh Dancy. He's so cute!" Julianna said, breaking off the silence.

"Aww…come on. That's a chick flick movie. Can we pick something else?" Ian and Emmett both whined at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised! "Hey, why are you copying me?" They asked the same time again.

Both of them earned a slap behind their head from Julianna and Rosalie. _Idiots. _They even shouted "Ouch!" at the same time, and ended up in their booming laughter which caught the entire cafeteria's attention.

Rosalie rolled at her husband stupidity and said, "Count us in." She turned towards me and gave me a wink. _Uh, what was that about? _Emmett pouted like a five years old kid, being forced to go to a library perhaps?

Ian patted his back, "Don't worry buddy. You're not the only one who hates chick flick." Julianna hit the back of his head again and mouthed, 'No sex for a week.' In which Ian looked back at her in horror while Emmett looked at him with sympathy.

Julianna turned towards Alice and Jasper, ignoring Ian's begging, "How 'bout you guys?" They nodded their heads, agreeing to tonight's plan.

I groaned. Edward and I had to go too, considering all of them were going.

I pinched Edward's arms as hard as I could under the table, releasing all my anger and frustration. Seriously, if he were to be a human, his arms were definitely bruised by then.

* * *

Julianna rummaged through my closet, mumbling, "This is the first fake date you are going with Edward. We have to do extra, more extraordinary, bizarre…Get what I mean?" I nodded, not caring whether she noticed or not, and sighed.

My heart wasn't in the right place. It didn't feel right. _Damn it for being a human. If I'm a vampire now, I wouldn't be feeling this all guilt for using Edward to get to him. Oh well. What's done is done. Besides, I need to help Edward too,_ I reassured myself. I took a few deep breaths and walked to my walk-in closet.

Julianna picked a blue one shoulder top. It had bubble hemline which gave a little volume and fully lined bust. I wore a white shorts to go with the top.

"You are going to knock him down. You look sexy." She let out a wolf whistle.

"Of course I do. The clothes I'm wearing only cover half of my body," I said sarcastically.

"Don't you use that tone on me. When you realized that I'm doing it for your sake, you owe me a lot." Just as I wanted to open my mouth to defend myself, the door bell rang.

"Wow. Bella, is that you?" Emmett asked after he innocently barged into my room. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Emmett wanted to see you and I couldn't stop him," Rosalie said.

"It's alright." Just then, Ian came into my room too.

He whined, "Belly, how could you? Emmett barged into your room without a knock and you forgive him. I come into your room without a knock and you throw your chairs and stuffs on me." He faked tears.

"Ian, you always barge in and break my door, so why couldn't I be mad at you? Emmett could just come in without a knock just as long as he doesn't break my door." Right when I finished that sentence, my door fell hallway, hanging on the air.

I shrieked, "Emmett Cullen!"

He looked back at forth from me to the door, from the door to my fuming figure, and gulped. Ian quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him along, "Let's go before she rips you into shreds."

I was ready to run after Emmett, but Faith came into the room. "Honey, calm down. Seriously, it's nothing, I'll fix it. Don't worry."

I took in a deep breath and managed to chill a little while Faith gave me a hug before leaving the room.

Rosalie turned and looked and both Julianna and I. "You've got my back. No worries!"

I looked at her, confusion etched on my face, "Huh? Am I missing out something?"

Julianna grinned, "Well, my dear, she knows about our mission."

I gasped, "No way!"

Both of them laughed, "Yes way."

I mumbled, "Oh God, this is embarrassing."

Rosalie looked at me seriously, "Bella, you need not feel embarrassed. If you can get back your love by participating in this mission, why not?"

I gave her a hug, "Thanks Rose."

"No problem."

All of us went downstairs and met up with the others. Julianna pulled me aside, "Okay, we'll take three cars. Bella, Edward and I will be taking the Volvo, Emmett, Rosalie and Ian the Jeep, while Jasper and Alice, the Porsche."

We all agreed and went to our respective cars. When the others drove out of the corner, Julianna smacked both mine and Edward's head.

We turned and glared at her, "What was that for?"

"If you guys can synchronize your speech at the same time, why can't you be a little more intimate, huh?" She scolded.

"Then, what do you expect us to do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"This." She leaned forward to Edward, and pecked his lips, taking him by surprise. "Of course, you don't just peck his lips. You kiss it. Understand?"

Both of us nodded. "Then, you can also try sitting on Edward's lap. Edward, you can hold onto her waist sometimes. For goodness sake, must I give out a list on how to act like a couple? Bella, I'm sure you're an expert."

I muttered under my breath, "Yeah right, that's only when I'm with Jasper, not with Edward."

Edward smirked, "Then, think of me as Jasper."

"Uh huh. Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Ok. Step one of Mission Get Jasper Jealous, drive to the cinema." Julianna said while handing me a matching purse.

"Step two, whenever you reach a traffic light, turn and kiss each other."

"What?" I shrieked. "That's so dangerous!"

Edward laughed, "Missy, don't you trust my driving skills?"

Julianna hit Edward's head, "No, you don't call her missy. You call her 'love' sweetly. Repeat that sentence again."

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me, smiling his crooked smile, "Love, don't you trust my driving skills?"

"Er, maybe? But I trust mine better."

He huffed and pouted. Just then, we reached the traffic light. I bent over to him and sucked on his lower lips.

When the light turned green, he stepped on the gas pedal. "Oh honey, you look so cute when you pout." I pinched his cheeks. _But not 'pinchable'. _

"Good. That's how you do it." Julianna clapped her hands.

I let out a sigh. "But seriously, it's like I'm kissing my own brother."

"Am I not that kissable?" Edward teased. "Don't worry, I thought so too. It's like I'm kissing my own sister. So gross."

I glared at him, "You think I'm gross?"

"No! Just the idea of kissing your own sister. It's so gross." He smiled apologetically.

Julianna said, "I don't care. As long as you act as though you enjoy the kiss, then it's alright with me."

Once we reached the cinema, Emmett and Ian glared at us, "What's taking you so long?"

Julianna let out a huff, "_Some _people decided to kiss every single time when we had to stop before the red traffic light."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jasper and Alice, whose looks were dumbfounded. I glared at Julianna, "No, we didn't."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Was I talking about you and Edward? If I remember correctly, I said, _some _people, not Edward and Bella."

My mouth fell open, I didn't expect this kind of reply.

Edward hugged my waist from behind and put his head on the crook of my neck, "Love, we don't need to be embarrassed of what we did. It was indescribable. So what if we did it huh?"

I blushed. Everyone laughed, except for Jasper and Alice.

"Okay, enough. You guys are going to buy tickets. And Emmett, don't you dare to change movie. We are going to watch the Confessions of a Shopaholic," Rosalie ordered them. Us girls headed towards the food counter.

"Good evening. What do you want to order?" a guy behind the counter asked, without looking up from the cash register.

"We are going to have four buckets of popcorns with drinks, nachos, peanut m&m's… Girls, what else do you want?" Rosalie asked us and we shook our heads.

"Ok. That's all." She completed the order.

However, the guy was frozen when he finally looked up. He could not divert his eyes from Rosalie chest. Rosalie looked at him and realized his gaze was at the wrong place.

"Hey, pervert. Eyes up here. Now, can you get our orders done or you want me to repeat them again and complain to your boss?" Rosalie threatened. I looked at Julianna. She was covering her mouth, covering up her giggle. Then, we saw him turning as pale as the white paper, or even whiter than that.

"N-n-o-o-o. I h-heard you ju-just now," he stammered. We couldn't hold ourselves anymore and burst out laughing. He quickly moved and set our orders onto the counter.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked when the guys came towards us. I held my right hand up, asking him to wait.

"Rosalie just scared the hell out of him," I said, after I managed to control myself.

"He had to be taught," Rosalie defended.

"Poor guy. What did he do?" Emmett said.

"He was staring at my chest."

"What?! I'm going to kill him." Emmett started walking to the counter but Rosalie stopped him.

"Forget bout it, baby. He learnt his lesson," Rosalie calmed him by patting on his chest. We went in just as the screen was showing the trailers of the upcoming movies. I sat between Jasper and Edward.

I was watching the trailers when I felt something hit my head. I picked a popcorn from my lap. _What the hell? Whoever threw this wouldn't live for any longer. _ I looked to my left and saw Emmett covering up his mouth. _Bad move. Bad acting skill _

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was aiming for Edward." Edward, sitting on my right looked over and saw Emmett digging into his popcorn bucket.

"Oh no, you wouldn't," Edward warned.

"Oh yes, I will." Then, Emmett threw a few popcorns at once. Some hit me and some hit Edward.

"Emmett, stop throwing. You are making a mess here," I said.

"Can't do." He took a handful of popcorns and started throwing at us.

"Emmett, you just declared a war," I said. I took a handful too and threw at him.

Fortunately, most of the popcorns aimed perfectly at him. We continued throwing popcorns at each other until he finished his popcorns. I stuck out my tongue to him, proving him that I won.

Ian, from the right, held out his bucket of popcorns, "Hey, Emmett, I've got one whole bucket. Do you need it?"

Emmett's face lit up and he nodded. Just when Ian was about to stand up and pass the bucket to Emmett, the guys at the back threw popcorns on him. "Hey, don't block the view."

Julianna pulled Ian back, "Sit down, mister."

During the whole movie, I couldn't concentrate. I kept looking at Jasper and Alice from the corner of my eyes. They were holding hands and Jasper would kiss her occasionally. Sometimes, Jasper caught me looking at them and I would smile at him.

I turned to Edward and crashed my lips on his. Taking off my shield for a second, I thought, _They were kissing. Remember what Julianna thought us._

He replied, "Mmm." Which sounded more like a moan. My hands worked their ways up to his hair, making a mess out of it.

Then, just when we were about to get 'heated up', Emmett boomed, "Get a room." We quickly pulled off and straightened ourselves.

I turned and glared at Emmett, who was innocently looking at the screen. _Jerk._

Before I turned my attention back to the screen, I caught a glance of Alice sitting on Jasper's laps, having their making out session. _Oh lord._

Deciding that I couldn't take it anymore, I told Edward I wasn't feeling well and wanted to get back home.

"I'll go with you." Edward started to stand up but I stopped him.

"Please stay. I want to be alone for a moment."

"Are you sure? I can accompany you if you want."

"Yea, I'm sure. I need to clear my mind for a while." He nodded and I said goodbye to Julianna on the way out. I walked aimlessly and I decided to call Anthony.

"Papa, can you come and get me? I need to be in vampire state."

"Sure. Stay where you are." Within five minutes later, he reached. He used his powers and changed me back into vampire form.

"Thanks, papa. I need to be alone for a while. I'll be back soon."

I started walking until I was in a dark alley. I looked around and found no one around me. Deciding that the coast was clear, I ran aimlessly with my vampire speed. Everything passed by like a wind. I wanted to be free like a bird.

As I was running, I found myself in a familiar place. It was the cliff that I jumped from many years ago. I stopped myself and wandered around. I was on the edge of the cliff when I heard a voice inside me, encouraging me to jump. _It's no use that you keep living on. Jasper is gone. His heart no longer holds you. It's Alice's already, forever. He will never ever be the best friend you had. Jump._

I closed my eyes and jumped into the sea. I felt the water swallowing me and I sank deeper and deeper into the sea. Then, I remembered that Anthony saved me the last time I tried to commit suicide. I pushed away the thoughts and came up from the sea.

I had to live my life that was given a second chance by him. I walked to the beach and gasped for air, though I needed none of that.

I realized, _Stupid Bella. Even if you did jump, you wouldn't even die. You're immortal for goodness sake. Dumbass._

I walked back to the house with a wet outfit, though I couldn't care less about it.

"Oh my god. Thank god you are safe. You are not doing anything irrational, are you?" Anthony's voice was overwhelming when he appeared at the front porch.

"I'm fine, papa. And I'm a vampire now. So what horrible thing can happen to me?"

"There are things out there which could kill a vampire, and you know that. Wait a minute… Why's your body so wet?"

"I… er… was..."

"Don't you tell me that you were…" he glared at me full force.

"Yes I was. But, please! Please don't be mad at me, papa."

"Give me a good reason then I shall forgive you." He stated angrily.

"I… I don't know. I was running and suddenly, I was there. I'm sorry." My head hung low.

I walked into the room slowly. Then I saw my entire family in the living room. Faith ran and hugged me.

"Don't you ever dare to do that again."

"I wasn't gone for very long, mama."

"Yes, you were. They said you left the movie early and now its past midnight, young lady." I glanced at the clocked and realized that it was late. _Was I gone that long?_ I could see worried faces looking at me, glad that I was back.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry bout me." Ian walked towards me.

"Ian! I can't breathe." He was practically crushing my bones.

"Yeah right, you don't even need to." He smirked.

I hit his ribs and had him pinned down on the floor. "I bet you're like me too."

"Eeww, Belly, you're so wet! Get off me!"

I laughed and got off him.

He shouted, "Now, I need to change my clothes."

"Bella, what the heck were you thinking? Disappear and not tell us where you were going? You did not pick up any of our calls. We left so many messages for you. Can you at least think for our sake and at least reply them? You make us worry," Jasper said with a rage. He looked like he was going to blow up soon like a bomb.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't hear my cell rang, ok? Besides, water got into it, it's spoilt! And, I needed some time to be alone," I snapped. This was the first time I screamed at him. Instantly, I regretted saying all of those to him.

"Fine. I won't give a damn care about you anymore, Bella. You are free to do whatever you want," Jasper yelled. He ran up to his room and slammed his door. If I were to be human, I would've cried by now.

"Bella, he does not mean that," Julianna comforted me.

"No. He meant every single word."

"He's just upset."

"And so do I. I'm tired now." I walked to my room and changed into a fresh pair of outfit. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes.

How long could I stand it? I knew Edward couldn't either, but he was managing it way better than me. Why? Why was I so fragile? Why couldn't I control my feelings better? Why do I have the feeling that I would ruin the mission, that I would ruin mine and other's happiness?

So many questions swirling around my head, but I had no answers to them.

The most important one was, why did I fall in love with Jasper?

* * *

**So what say you? If you like another chapter on the mission, my friend would be very happy to type another one, since she has got quite a few ideas. Did you notice the difference in the writing style? Well, the entire thing is a mix of mine and hers. She's more into the conversation type. Oh and her story, is... I dunno. I only remember her author name, Izzie09. =]**

**Thanks again! And reviews please! Thank you so much! **

**p.s. i'm having holiday next week. Think about how much i can write?! Woohoo! I'm gonna finish the story soon! I'm gonna finish typing it, and then post it perhaps, twice a week? Or thrice? Which one do you prefer?**

**Love,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	12. Chapter 11 : I love you

**Dum dum dum! I'm back! Ola! Miss me? Sorry yeah. Was enjoying myself during the one week holiday, and it's Chinese New Year! Happy Chinese New Year to all of you, whether or not you're Chinese. Since i'm a Chinese, of course i celebrate it too! Even now, i'm still in the CNY mood, but still, i made myself to sit down and type this chapter out, even though i have no inspiration.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite-ed. And C2-ed. You're the source of my will to continue typing. Love ya all! **

**Like what i replied to the dearest reviewers, i don't know how often i would update this story, because [A] I'm lost. Author's block. Imagination gone haywire. [B] Exam is coming in 2 or 3 weeks' time. [C] I've not done my homework yet. And they're piling up! [D] I seldom read fanfic nowadays, and usually i'm inspired by the stories i've read. So i'm sorry and i hope you guys still stay tuned eh! 5-6 more chapters to go yo!**

_**Previously, on Vengeful Love. (imagine it like the one in Heroes)**_

**_"Fine. I won't give a damn care about you anymore, Bella. You are free to do whatever you want," Jasper yelled. He ran up to his room and slammed his door. If I were to be human, I would've cried by now._**

**_"Bella, he does not mean that," Julianna comforted me._**

**_"No. He meant every single word."_**

**_"He's just upset."_**

**_"And so do I. I'm tired now." I walked to my room and changed into a fresh pair of outfit. I laid on the bed and closed my eyes._**

**_How long could I stand it? I knew Edward couldn't either, but he was managing it way better than me. Why? Why was I so fragile? Why couldn't I control my feelings better? Why do I have the feeling that I would ruin the mission, that I would ruin mine and other's happiness?_**

**_So many questions swirling around my head, but I had no answers to them._**

**_The most important one was, why did I fall in love with Jasper?_**

**_

* * *

_[A few weeks later]  
**

I never knew what Julianna had on that little mind of hers. Just days ago, the school announced that they would have the annual ball next month. And guess what happened during lunch that day?

**[flaskback]**

_Sitting next to Edward yet again, with Alice next to him, I felt completely miserable. I mean, come on, when would this freaking mission end? _

_Oh yes I know the answer. It would end when Jasper finally realizes Alice is just using him. But, that would never happen. Know why? Jasper is just a stupid idiot who's oblivious to what's happening around him. Sometimes I even felt like giving him a smack on the back of his head._

_Out of sudden, Julianna asked, "The ball is being held next month! So, who are you going with?"_

_Alice squealed and hugged Edward's neck, which took him, and everyone by surprise, "I'm going with Edward! Sibling's bonding time!" _

_Jasper raised an eyebrow at her. Seriously, sibling's bonding time? Edward shot an apologetic look at her, "But Alice, I'm going with Bella."_

_I laughed, "Oh never mind, I don't plan to go anyway. These legs of mine can't dance."_

_Julianna slapped my arms, "Shush, you're going no matter what. Hmm… Edward, you will go with Alice, while Jasper and Bella shall go together. Case closed."_

_Jasper and I said at the same time, "What?"_

_Then we looked at each other, "Don't copy me."_

_Realizing that we spoke at the same time, I huffed and walked away._

**[end of flashback]**

Really, sometimes, Julianna doesn't even know what she's thinking I bet. Is this what you call part of the mission? I think this might as well ruin it.

I sighed and gazed out the balcony into the dark night. No one was at home, only me and Jasper.

While I was enjoying the cool night breeze which could clear my mind up a little, someone wrapped a cloth around me. I screamed.

He covered my mouth, "Shh shh, it's me, Jasper." Then he turned me around.

I gasped, "Hey! What brings you here?"

He held up a CD, "Well, Julianna suggested that we should train your dancing skills so that you wouldn't fall during the ball. And she gave me this CD."

I rolled my eyes. "Julianna?"

He nodded, "Yep."

_What is she up to now? _

"Do you know what's in that CD?"

He looked at it and shook his head, "Nope.", emphasizing on the 'p'

_Julianna, if there is anything in that CD, you're so dead. And I mean it._

"Alright, let's do it then. Give me the CD."

He handed the CD to me and I popped in the CD into the CD player. _Bless me._

I placed the blanket on the bed and looked at him. "Would you like to dance, mi lady?"

I smiled and placed my hand on the hand he held out. A familiar tingling sensation coursed through my veins the moment our hands touched each other's.

He grinned and brought me nearer to him till our faces were inches apart. I took the opportunity to gaze into his blue orbs. I sighed inwardly. _I miss all of these. I miss being so near to him. I miss everything about him._

Just then, the music started and we danced and swirled around my room.

"Isn't it great having you in my arms again?" he sighed in content.

_Maybe this plan is working after all. _

"Yeah. I miss you, Jazzy." I whispered.

"I miss you too, Bells." Then we fell into complete silence with the music playing in the background. However, this time, I loved the silence between us, it's not one of those tensed moments, but the peaceful ones.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive _

Whenever I'm near him, especially in his arms, I felt like whatever danger's out there is never important. I always felt safe with him by my side. I would feel calmness wash over me, but I think that's most likely got to do with his empathy power eh?

Feeling alive? Definitely…

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close _

My grasp on him tightened, knowing that once I let go, he would leave me alone again. Now, I knew that I wanted to hold him forever in my arms. I want the existence of 'us', not the 'friends' Bella and Jasper, but rather the 'soul mates' Bella and Jasper.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

We are really close to reaching the happily ever after in fairytales, aren't we? If only I realized the love I had for you earlier. If only Alice never appeared in our lives. Ever since you entered my life, we've matured together, fooled around together, and now we even argued. We've been through many ups and downs and look how far we've come? And yet, we're not together. Is it fate that set us apart?

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now? _

I buried my face into his chest and inhaled that intoxicating scent of his. I could never have enough of you. Now that I think of it, if I lose you to Alice, I could never live on. I know, people always say, if the person you love is happy, even if both of you aren't together, it's alright. But no! Even if you're happy, I won't be. I would forever blame myself for not knowing I loved you all this while. I would blame myself for not confessing.

_  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

A tear trickled down my cheeks. Can I bear this reality that we are so close, but still so far apart?

Can I continue dreaming that I've had you, but in reality, you're so far from my reach?

Can I stand watching you cuddling Alice in that room of yours?

Can I stand watching you being used by Alice?

Can I keep my mouth shut knowing that Alice's manipulating your love for her?

I shook my head and shouted "No! No! No! No! No! ..."

I pushed Jasper away and kneeled down on the floor. This is too much. Jasper had to know the truth. He can't be manipulated. Poor Jasper!

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered looking at the floor.

Jasper kneeled before me and held onto my shoulders, "Bells, Bells? Are you alright? Why are you apologizing to Edward? He's not even here."

I looked up at Jasper's worried look. He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment from Alice.

"Jazzy, can you promise me not to be mad at me?" I asked.

"Bells, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am. Can you promise me?" He looked at me, confusion etched on his face.

"Err… If that is what you want, yes I promise. Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Can you promise me that you would not interrupt me until I'm done with what I'm about to say?"

"Bells, you're starting to get onto my nerve."

I shook his shoulders, "Can you? Can you promise me?"

He held up his hands, "Okay, okay. I promise!"

I smiled and looked back onto the floor.

He sat, crossed leg in front of me and waited patiently.

"Remember those days when we always hang out together? Ian used to play pranks on both of us, but we got our revenge back again." Flashes of us laughing together appeared in my mind.

"We were always laughing and doing everything together."

He laughed, "Yeah I remember. It's you who changed my personality after all. Without you, I would still be the old Jasper Whitlock, one who never smiles, one who's always 'emo'."

I gave him a weak smile, and looked at the floor again, "I miss those times when there's always Bella and Jasper, or Jasper and Bella. Now, it's Jasper and Alice. I really do miss us being together."

He held my chin and made me look at him, "Bells, I miss those times too."

"If you do, then break up with Alice. And… And we can go to a place where there's no Cullen."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Why would I break up with Alice? As if you would break up with Edward."

"Yes I would break up with him for old time's sake." I added internally, "Not like anything's going on between the two of us."

He laughed, "Bells, good one."

My face flushed red, "NO, I'm not joking. I mean it. You break up with Alice, I break up with Edward, then we can leave, all of us."

"Why would I break up with Alice? She's the one I've been looking for."

"No she's not. She's just lying to you. She's using you to get back on Edward. She wants to make Edward jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells. I'm an empath, I can know whether someone lies or not, moreover, I can know whether someone's love for me is true or not." _Yeah right, you can't sense my love for you. But of course, I put up a shield against your power. But then again, you could've sensed it earlier, all those times._ "And for goodness sake, Edward and her are siblings."

"No, they're not. They're couples! Edward got his feelings for me and for her mixed up. He's interested in my blood only, not me. Alice thought Edward and I would be together, so, she's using you to make Edward jealous."

"Bells, I've never interfered your relationship with Edward. So stop accusing Alice being the bad one. I'm sick of it, okay? She's my girlfriend, and I trust her feelings towards me. You never showed respect towards her and she's okay with it. She never complains. Now, you're saying that Alice's using me? Please! I know her better than you do."

I stood up, "No, I'm not accusing. Well, why not you go ask Julianna what Alice has on mind. She's a liar, you moron!"

He stood up, towering me, "Enough is enough. I'm tired of not having my best friend liking my girlfriend. I won't tolerate with any of these anymore, Bells. You know what? Edward is no better too. He can kill you anytime when you're in your human form. Your blood sings for him, and can't you see he's struggling to keep his control? One day, he will burst."

"We're talking about Alice now, not Edward. So what if I don't like your pixie girlfriend? She's stupid, she's an idiot, she's a slut, she's a fucking bitch."

He slapped me hard across my face, "Don't you dare to call her names like that."

I touched my cheeks which was red already, "You've never slapped me before. And now you're doing it just because of her?"

"Please, Isabella Marie Collin. You're a century old vampire for goodness sake. Grow up. Start showing respect to my girlfriend, please…" he pleaded.

"You know what? I will never ever show her respect. Not in my entire existence."

"Why not? It's just a simple favor I'm asking from you. A favor from your best friend."

I didn't know I was crying even more, "A simple favor? You call it a simple favor? It takes all my will to not pounce at her, to not shred her into pieces. And now you're calling me to respect her? I hate her! I despise her! Who's the cause of it? You! You! I hate her because I love you!"

He blinked hard, "What? You what?"

I gasped and covered my mouth. _Shit, I so did not say that out loud. Damn it Bella. Screw it._

"I said I'm tired. Good night." I pushed him out of the room and locked the door. I slid down onto the floor and brought my knees up to my chest and cried harder than before.

He banged the door, "Bells, please, let me in! Please! I need to tell you something!"

"Go away! I don't want to listen to your voice anymore. Needless to say, you're going to tell me how wrong I am about Alice. I'm sorry, I don't have the time for all those nonsense."

"Please Bells."

I ignored his pleads and an hour later, when I've made no attempt to open the door for him, I heard footsteps going down the hallway. _He's given up._

Why wouldn't he listen to me? Why wouldn't he believe me? Why? He trusts someone he's met for a few months more than someone he's known for eternity.

Jasper, why must you be so stupid?

**Behold! *drums roll* Jasper's POV **

**Are you screaming now? I think this is the first time Jasper has his own POV right?  
**

"….. I love you." she said.

I never heard it wrong because once she realized she's blurted out those words, she covered her mouth.

I've tried so hard to plead with her, so that she would open the door. I wanted so much to tell her my feelings for her all these while. I've been waiting forever for her to realize her feelings towards me.

When I thought she had feelings for Edward, I began to see Alice differently. But after a while, I realized I could never forget the connection I had with Bella.

I've decided, the next day, I'm going to call the mission off. _Sorry Alice, you're on your own._

It was useless to talk to Bella right now. She's crying so hard and she's so fragile. I wanted so desperately to barge through that door and hug her, to comfort her, to make her calm. Looking at her so vulnerable just now made my heart ache.

Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going to tell Bella the truth.

I closed my eyes and before I drifted off to sleep, I muttered, "Bella, I love you."

**p.s. actually i wanted to stop here, but ah wells... I continued.**

* * *

**The next day...**

Before I knew it, it was morning already. I yawned and take a quick bath to get myself ready for the big day ahead. If all goes well, it would be a huge turning point in my life.

My towel was hanging low on my hips as I was scanning through my wardrobe, deciding on which outfit Bella likes best on me.

Out of sudden, someone charged through the door. I turned and looked at Julianna who was panting heavily. "Julianna, don't you know how to knock before you come in? Please get out so that I can have some privacy here."

She smirked and whistled, "Nice body you have."

Then she smacked her forehead and mumbled under her breath something like, "…Not the time… Teasing him… She's… Plan… failed…All my fault…fixed."

_What the hell, they don't make sense. _

Julianna blurted something that made my whole world fall apart. "She's gone. Bella is gone. She left."

* * *

**Which is a better cliffhanger? The part i actually wanted to stop at, or here?**

**I'm sorry it's a short chapter! Sorry sorry!  
**

**Anyway, please review! Then you can get a free internet perfume or internet Jasper! Do tell me your thoughts kay? Yeah i know yet again, this chapter might be exagerrating or over reacting, but this is fanfiction where they call us to unleash our imagination. So yeah, this is my over exagerrating IMAGINATION!!! XD  
**

**Arigato! **

**Till then!**

**Love,**

**LittleBells.**


	13. Chapter 12 : Together, finally?

**Thanks for the reviews. 13! It beat the last record, 12! For that i'm really glad. Dragonsdeathangel, i think i haven't reply you, so here i am, thanking you for the review!**

**Anyway here you go... Another chapter of Vengeful Love!**

**I thought for quite some time on how to end this story. Well, let's just say 4 or 3 more chapters to go!!!**

**Btw, my friends and i will be doing a Edward and Bella story. Will you guys continue supporting us? =]**

**I'm sorry if this chapter has lots of changes in the POV, but anyway, it's still the same old character's POV : Bella's and Jasper's**

**

* * *

****Bella's POV**

After all these while, the reality that the mission will never succeed is finally catching up on me. If I had to just continue being friends with Jasper, I really had to forget about the long developed love I had for him. After all, the one who's takes a place in his heart is Alice. Even if she dumped him, I'd bet he would still love her, no matter what.

I would not stay to see him heartbroken when the time comes. If the fact that Alice is just using him would turn him into some "dark" Jasper, then perhaps I would come back home. Yeah… Home is wherever Jasper is. Scratch that. Bella, you mustn't think of Jasper in that way anymore.

Running away from home? No problem. Running away from home in human form? Now that's a problem. Before Jasper joined our family, I've tried travelling around the world in human form for quite a time. It lasted only about two months and I had to transform back into vampire form. The food I consumed in human form could sustain me for about two months, then the vampire side of me would start to yearn for its meal-blood…

For the sake of the happiness of the family, and myself too, I decided to have some time alone, even if it is as short as two months.

My engine purred and I drove down the road, to wherever the road leads me to.

**Jasper's POV**

"She's gone? What do you mean by gone?" I grasped on Julianna's shoulder so tightly I didn't even realized. It was a matter of seconds before I breakdown emotionally.

"Ouch! That hurts. Get your hands off me." She slapped my hands hard.

I muttered sheepishly, "Sorry."

She rubbed the sore part of her shoulders and glared at me, "Why didn't you show her how much you care about her when she's still here? Damn it, she's gone only you realize how much you love her don't you? Idiots! All guys are idiots!"

"I said I'm sorry. And no, I've realized it long time ago but I didn't dare to voice it out. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship just because I want her to be mine. But yesterday, I've finally realized that I must tell her how much I love her. So please… Please tell me where's she?"

She muttered to herself, something she's doing often whenever Bella is not around, "This fucking mission is so fucking useless. Whoever thought of it must be brainless. Oh I was the one who thought of it." She hissed before continuing her babbling, "But if Jasper would've confessed earlier, none of these would happen. Alice…" She looked up at me, "Aren't you with Alice? How could you like Alice when you love Bella?"

"Alice and I are having fake relationship. Just like what Bella told me yesterday, she wanted Edward to get jealous, so I helped her." I explained and suddenly I thought of the argument yesterday. "Damn it. I shouldn't have slapped her." I muttered and smacked my forehead. _Thanks so much for acting so well, eh, hands._

"What? You slapped her? You moron! No wonder she left. If not because of you, I would still have Bella next to me. Who knows how long she will be gone this time." She gave me a death glare and looked as though she was ready to strangle me anytime.

I gulped, "I know, I screwed up! Please tell me where she is so that I can undo my mistake! Please, Juls… I beg you…" I pleaded with tears forming in my eyes already.

She took in a deep breath and took out a piece of paper, "Read it yourself. This is what she left behind, and I have no idea where she is."

_Dearest family, _

_I'm sorry to have you all worried, but I really need to take a break from all these, how should I put it, chaos perhaps? –sigh- I guess you get what I mean by that as my brain is not functioning that well right now. Don't worry, I will be back soon. When? I don't know, but, definitely not one of these days. Please, don't try to come and find me, I really need some time alone. Till then. _

_Take care._

_Love,_

_Isabella Marie Collin _

I shouldn't have slapped her yesterday. I shouldn't act so well yesterday.

I should've told her what I think of her yesterday. I should've told her about the mission yesterday.

If only I wasn't such a coward, I would've confessed earlier. If only I wasn't so afraid of getting rejected, I would've told her how much I loved her, and we would be together already. Instead, now we are apart, and God knows where she is at the moment.

"I need to find her." I made an attempt to rush to the door but was stopped by Julianna.

"Get out of my way, Juls." I looked at her. I was already dying inside, can't she see it?

"No, you will not do such things, Jasper. You will stay and wait for her till she comes back. Don't! If she knows that you're looking for her, the further she will go." She reminded me in a "mother-like" tone.

I sighed. "You're right." True, if Bella ever finds out that we are looking for her, she would get further away from us. I will just have to wait… Wait till she comes back…

As for now, I'm going to call off the mission. I made my way to the nightstand for my cell phone.

* * *

**A few days later…**

**Bella's POV**

I'm now staying at… a hotel in… Forks. Yup, still in the town, but no one has spotted me yet, because I'm always hanging around the hotel till the extent that the employees here know my name.

Gazing out the hotel I had been staying for the past couple of days, my mind couldn't help it, but to think of Jasper yet again. I groaned and scratched my head.

_Stop thinking about Jasper._

It was a picturesque scenery of the beautiful sunset. In my mind, I was already picturing Jasper, standing at the balcony, with his forehead creased, concentrating on the painting and scenery before him.

_Ugh, STOP thinking about him._

If this continues, I would never ever get to go back home. Just thinking about him and Alice being all intimate makes me puke.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

Selecting a playlist from my laptop, I clicked play and the soft classical music played. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Suddenly, an image of Jasper and I dancing to this music appeared in my mind.

_ISABELLA COLLIN! NO MORE JASPER WHITLOCK!_

I huffed and selected some other blaring songs. Then I grabbed the book from the coffee table, and started reading from where I left off, to clear my mind a little.

**Jasper's POV**

I took out my tools and started drawing the beautiful sunset before me.

An image of Bella looking at my masterpiece fascinated formed in my head. I smiled to myself when I imagined her blushing when I tell her she was even more beautiful compared to the drawing.

A realization dawned upon me-Bella is gone…

I threw the paintbrushes on the table nearby and tore out the piece of drawing paper. After releasing all the anger I had for myself, I took in a deep breath before going back to my bedroom.

I had Dad transform me back into vampire form and headed out into the woods to meet up with Edward and his family.

Well, ever since Bella left us, our family decided to tell the Cullen about our little secret – Anthony's power. So far everyone of them liked being in human form, except for one, Emmett Cullen.

He, being the usual Emmett (in human form), actually wounded his head and nose when he just ran towards the tree. Seriously, how could he forget that he was in human form. Doesn't the slow speed of running tells him so? Even Ian wasn't that… stupid? But although he sometimes, scratch that, most of the time has the mentality of a child, he's still a great friend nonetheless.

Edward and Alice, are finally back together…

The Cullens and the Collins bonded really well, if only Bella was here… I sighed internally.

Bells, where are you? When will you be back?

* * *

**That Sunday…**

**Bella's POV**

I parked my car and looked at the huge land before me. It was the first time I came to visit the graveyard in the morning. Every year when I visit my dad's graveyard, one of my family members would accompany me. So, even if it was night time, I still feel safe, especially ever since Jasper entered my life. Both of us always come back to Forks together that I wonder if my dad would think of him as his son-in-law.

I got down the car and was met by a cold wind. I shuddered. _Damn, this is so eerie even it is broad day light._ I slowly walked down the path towards my dad's grave. The whole time, I was thinking of the worst outcome. _I hate horror movies now._

I thought I heard some whispers around me, but then, I must be hallucinating. How funny it is that the undead is scared of the dead! Of course I am! You see, the dead don't get to live for eternity while the undead do. So the dead is jealous of the undead, and they will haunt the undead forever!

Oh my Anthony, please save me! I was already having goose bumps by the time I reached daddy's grave.

I exhaled, out of sudden feeling comforted, as I knew that my dad must me watching me from above. I started telling my dad life stories of my own, updating him on my recent life with the Collins, and of course about Jasper too.

**Jasper's POV**

Popping another tape into the player, I lied down on my bed, and continued watching.

Without Bella around, I felt so incomplete, as though part of me wasn't around anymore. The whole time I had been mopping around but recently, I've found out another way of having her next to me. That is, by watching the videos that had us in it.

_The camera caught Bella and I attempting to sneak out of the house last year. Ian's voice could be heard clearly, "It is Ian Collins here, live reporting from the Collin's mansion at 6 in the morning on the 4__th__ of January 2008. It seems that there are people sneaking out of the house."_

"_Freeze! You two, stop right there!" Ian shouted, acting like a police officer._

_Both of us raised up our hands in defeat and turned around._

_The cameraman a.k.a. our infamous Ian Collins, walked nearer towards us. "What do you think you are doing, sneaking out like this?" His tone changed from a stern officer's to an innocent child's. "Wherever you're going, please bring me along, pretty, pretty please? I promise I will be good, and no pranks, I swear!"_

_Bella laughed, "Aww, Iannie, no."_

_Ian pleaded, "Please, Belly. I need to get out of here, cause Juls is having on of her mood-swing today."_

_Julianna's voice could be heard from the background, "Ian, I heard that!"_

_I coughed to cover up my laughter, "Ian, no. We're going to visit Charlie's grave."_

I stopped the tape, wait a second, what's the date today?

I opened my cell phone and checked, 04/01/2009! Bingo! I did a victory dance and went over to the bathroom. After making sure I was decent enough, I didn't care about being in vampire form. There was no sun in Forks. I didn't care being caught by my schoolmates. What I cared about was my speed, and the faster I went, the faster I could meet Bella!

Sure enough, I saw the bright red Ferrari parking in front of me. Looking towards Charlie's grave, there was a girl with long mahogany hair sitting there.

I walked towards her quietly.

**Bella's POV**

I was already feeling pathetic just blabbing to the air, but still, I had to continue. I took in a deep breath and finished my story, "So… Now I'm left all alone. And can you believe it, Jasper actually trusts her more than he trust me? He loves her, dad." I laughed, "I'm actually feeling stupid for believing that plan of Jul's would work."

A familiar voice interjected my sentence, "No, I don't love Alice. And no, I don't trust her more than I trust you."

I gasped and shook my head, telling myself that I was just imagining stuffs. I didn't dare to turn around, for fear that he really was standing there.

"No, no, you must be having illusions again." I muttered under my breath.

A tingling sensation ignited in my veins as his arms wrapped around my shoulder, "No, you're not hallucinating, Bells. It's me, Jasper! I'm really here."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "No, no. My mind must be playing tricks on me again."

He sighed and turned me around to face him. He used his finger to lift up my chin, "Bells, dear. Listen to me please? Open up your eyes." I made no attempt to follow his instructions, so he grabbed my hands and placed it on his all so familiar cheeks, "See? I'm real, and standing here right in front of you."

My eyelids fluttered and he really was standing there. My hands directly went around his neck and I was hugging him tightly, "Oh, Jazzy! It's really you!"

He hugged me with his chin lying on top of my head and whispered, "Yes Bells, it's me."

We pulled apart after what seemed like ages and he looked directly into my eyes, as if he could read my soul, "Bells, don't you ever do that to me again. Don't you ever leave me again. Never."

I nodded.

**Jasper's POV**

"You had me watching the video tapes which had you in them day and night, you know? Why didn't you let me in your bedroom the other day? I swear I heard you saying 'I love you'." She blushed crimson red, knowing that the words she blurted out were caught.

I touched her cheeks, "You know, I really miss this colour on you. Bells, I really love you."

Her eyes brightened when she heard my confession. "Impossible, you were with Alice."

He laughed, "You know what? Alice and I were having the same mission as you guys, except our target was Edward."

She looked at me incredulously, "So, you and Alice were just faking?"

"Yup." He said, emphasizing on the 'p' again.

She nodded again, and looked down on the ground, as if thinking hard.

I lifted up her chin again, and my eyes bore into her chocolate brown mesmerizing eyes, "Bells, I've fell in love with you ever since the day we first met. It was a love at first sight. I love the way you talk, the way you laugh, the way you would treat Ian as a kid sometimes. I love how we were always together, like a walking twins. I love how you change my perspective in life. I love how you would blush many different shades of red when people make a comment on you. I love how we would flirt with each other at times, or rather most of the times. I love the way we interact when we are faking couples. I love…"

She cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. This was our real first kiss together. So soft… So sweet… It wasn't one of those passionate making out session conducted by Ian and Julianna. In fact, all our emotions were emphasized in just one kiss. Just one touch on the lips, we already knew what the other was having in mind.

She broke off first, as she had to breathe, only I realized she was actually still in her human form.

I pecked her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips again. In between, I said "I love you" repeatedly.

**Bella's POV**

Finally, my world was complete again. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I could not form any coherent sentences but only the three words, "I love you", which I confessed to him right after I breathed in enough air.

Funny is it, that vampires could actually kiss for as long as they want, but dear me had just to be in my human form during my first real kiss, or not it would be far longer than those few minutes. _Now, I hate being in human form._

I laid my head on his chest and treasured every second I had, being held in his arms.

A tear trickled down my cheeks involuntarily as I realized from that second onwards, I'd own a fairytale ending.

Upon hearing the sob that escaped from my mouth, he looked down at me full of concern. He used his thumb to wipe off my tears, "Bells, love, why are you crying?"

Love? I like it with the southern drawl he had. I doubt I would ever get bored hearing it again and again, especially coming out from his mouth.

"No, nothing. Out of happiness I supposed." I gave him what I supposed the most radiant smile ever plastered on my face.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Aww, Dad, your daughter is actually crying out of happiness currently."

I smacked his forearms and glared at him playfully, "Hey, don't call him Dad. You're supposed to address him as Sir or Charlie, cause' I'm not married to you."

He poked my ribs, "Not married to me yet. Soon, soon you will be."

I teased him, "Who said I was going to marry you anyway."

A look of fear appeared on his face, "No, you can't not reject me after all we've been through."

I decided to tease him further, "We shall see."

He pouted. _So adorable… _"Isabella Marie Collin, will you be my girlfriend?"

I tilted me head and acted as though I was thinking, "Yes, absolutely."

He laughed and carried me up in the air, and both of us were swirling in circles.

He put me down, "Anyway, can we go home now?"

I nodded, "Home. Yes…"

We bid our goodbyes to my dad, or more like the thin air, then we walked towards my car. I sighed inwardly in satisfaction. Home, is being in Jasper's arms, no matter whatever's happening around me.

Suddenly, a long forgotten rough voice stuttered, "Bel- Bel- Bella?"

I looked up and immediately froze. Standing a few feet before me was someone I thought would've been dead by now. Someone I've long forgotten. Someone who changed my life ever since that fateful day. Someone who I so stupidly trusted.

Standing right there was him, whose noses were flaring, and eyes were throwing dagger glares towards my boyfriend, standing right next to me.

* * *

**Ooh la la, who's back???**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, whether or not it's bad or good! Just, if you want to criticize, don't be too harsh kay?**

**Dearest reviewers, you can collect your internet Jasper already.  
**

**Love,**

**LittleBells.  
**


	14. 13 : The start of a new beginning

**It's been half a month, and i apologize sincerely for the lack of update. But I've got my reasons again... as to why I never update and never replied your reviews. **

**I had author block yet again, what I knew when I was typing the previous chapter was that I had to bring Jacob back, but i had no idea how to continue. But then out of sudden, it dawned upon me that I could actually end the story already. And I'm really glad!**

**Besides, I was helping out with my cousin's wedding. **

**And, exam's coming soon! Next week. Ugh. How I despise it.**

**Thanks for all your support and reviews and alerts and favorites. I love you guys so much. Without you, I wouldn't be motivated to continue this story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, really I do. And... Pardon my grammar errors, or whatever errors i've made thus far. You may be perfect, but i'm not, my English is bad, and i know it. =]**

**Anyhow, I will definitely reply each and every review, for the previous chapter, and this chapter (provided there is), by the end of next week, when exam's over. This, i'm very sure!**

**Here you go! The latest chapter! Do enjoy, though i know how short it is. Haha.**

**Those who forgot what happened in the previous chapter, i hope this can refresh your memory!**

**_Previously on Vengeful Love,_**

_He pouted. So adorable… "Isabella Marie Collin, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I tilted me head and acted as though I was thinking, "Yes, absolutely."_

_He laughed and carried me up in the air, and both of us were swirling in circles._

_He put me down, "Anyway, can we go home now?"_

_I nodded, "Home. Yes…"_

_We bid our goodbyes to my dad, or more like the thin air, then we walked towards my car. I sighed inwardly in satisfaction. Home, is being in Jasper's arms, no matter whatever's happening around me._

_Suddenly, a long forgotten rough voice stuttered, "Bel- Bel- Bella?"_

_I looked up and immediately froze. Standing a few feet before me was someone I thought would've been dead by now. Someone I've long forgotten. Someone who changed my life ever since that fateful day. Someone who I so stupidly trusted._

_Standing right there was him, whose noses were flaring, and eyes were throwing dagger glares towards my boyfriend, standing right next to me._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. He's still alive. How could he? How long had it been? It's impossible… Unless…

I looked at Jasper, who apparently didn't make any move to protect me. So, vampire is out. Ugh, stupid me. Of course he wouldn't be a vampire, look at his eyes! They aren't red. Ah, he knows someone who owns the same special ability as Papa.

Then I noticed something. Jasper's muscle was tensed, and he was scrunching his nose. None of us in the family ever do that, except… Except when we meet… The…

Jasper sneered, "I didn't know there are mutts in Forks, and I don't remember seeing you around, nor do I remember any of your scent lingering around the town."

Jacob completely ignored him and continued to stare at me. Werewolves shouldn't live this long, unless they keep on phasing. But why would he? If I were to be him, I wouldn't live longer when I'm responsible for someone's death.

Jasper tightened his hold on me, but not enough to break this poor little fragile human. "Ah, I forgot. How did you know my girlfriend's name? Been stalking her, haven't you?" he said, emphasizing on the word, girlfriend. **( AN I know this might not be how Jasper speak to people usually… But yeah.)**

Finally, Jacob turned his gaze away from me, instead, he was shooting death glares at Jasper. In return, Jazzy narrowed his eyes.

Jacob said in a if-she-isn't-here-I'll-kill-you tone. "Bloodsucker, you aren't allowed to be with humans, don't you know that? It's against everything."

Jasper laughed and I cut him before he could continue, now it's my turn to be mean. Revenge time! "As if you dogs can. Oh, of course you can. What'd you call it? Let's see… Printing… Marking… Labeling… No…It's imprinting."

Actually I remembered the term they used, but I decided to play around with the word.

He looked at me, surprised? Confused? I had no idea. His eyebrows were furrowed. "No, you're not the Bella I knew." He muttered under his breath, "Of course she's dead. It's been a long time. It's just a coincidence that they had the same look, same name… She jumped off the cliff…"

Jasper looked at me and mouthed, 'Is he?'

I nodded.

Jasper's muscle tensed even more. I could practically feel his rage and anger. This was a rare side of him. Normally, we could see an emo, quiet and calm Jasper. But when Isabella Marie Collin is concerned, he could lose his calm façade at once.

Ah, I'm so proud of my boyfriend!

I could see him getting ready into the crouching position, one which he often uses when attacking his prey, his favorite panther.

If I didn't put my palm on his chest, signaling no, and also as an act of calming him, no doubt he would be hitting Jacob by now.

I looked back at Jacob, "What if I AM the Isabella Swan you knew?"

He looked at me, his face whitened, as if he was looking at a ghost. To him, perhaps I am a ghost. "How… How did you know her name?"

I laughed, "Dude, I have no idea. Perhaps I am the reincarnation of her?" I used my index finger to lift up his chin, "Jacob Black." I snarled.

He stepped back a few steps. "No… Impossible… There's no such thing. How'd you know my name? No, no, no!"

If he knows I'm turned into his eternal enemy just because of his ruthless act, will he go insane? Will he feel even more remorseful?

The angel part of my conscience was telling me to lie to him, to make him think as though my death has got nothing to do with him.

However, the devil side was shooing the angel away, telling me to take revenge.

Thus, the inner voices started on their debate.

I shook my head and told the voices to stop. I thought of how because of this new life, I got to know more people. At first, I regretted this life, thinking it has damned me to eternity, for my undead body is soulless.

But look at what I have now? A loving family… Best friends… And most importantly, my soul mate who was standing beside me…

I could say Jacob actually gave me a better life, a fairytale whom everyone wished for. Who doesn't wish to live with their partner for centuries? Who doesn't wish to live without any sickness or health problem? Who doesn't wish to own the special abilities we own? Who doesn't wish to have the speed, the look, and the strength each and every vampire has? Who doesn't wish to have a peaceful, joyful, supportive, warm family?

There isn't any lady who doesn't wish to have this goddess standing right next to me, to shower her with love, to care for her, to understand her better than she does herself, to hug her when she's asleep, to comfort her when she's down, to make her laugh, to stay by her side each and every passing second, to be her personal bodyguard, to be her best friend and boyfriend at the same time, to be her possibly husband.

Jacob had been carrying this burden for a long time already. I shouldn't treat him like this. After all, I liked him before. Sure, he did change my entire life, but for the better. Without him, I wouldn't meet Jasper. I wouldn't know what it is like to be in love, when you don't feel like dreaming, because the reality is even better than the dream.

Hence, Bella, you should let him go. Put an end to all his sufferings.

"You know what?" I asked him.

I muttered under my breath, "Of course you don't know. Silly me, what sort of question was that."

Jasper, of course, he heard what I said, snickered. I glared at him, and tried to pinch him. Unfortunately, I couldn't. Damn vampires, or wait, I am one too!

I continued, "Jacob, I know your name, 'cause Isabella Swan is my grandmother."

"Your… your grandmother? Impossible. She jumped off the cliff, and we couldn't find her anywhere. There is a grave for her. See, right there? Next to Chief Swan's."

Think of a lie, think of a lie!

"She did jump into the sea, but she was saved by a fisherman. Everything was alright, just a couple of fractured bones and bruises too. But she had a concussion, which made her lose all her memory. Then she was adopted by a family by the name…"

I paused for a second, drawing a breath. But actually I was thinking of a name.

"Collin. She got married to the only son in the family, who is also my grandpa, Edward Collin." I peeked at Jasper, and he was there grimacing, eyes almost popping out. His instant expression was really comical that I had to use every ounce of will to stop myself from laughing.

"So, my dad was born, and here I am."

He looked at me, his facial expression turning from that of surprise, to confusion, understanding, and back to confusion.

"I thought you said she lost her memory?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, something I always do ever since I met Jasper, "Yes… I did say she lost her memory. But being the klutzy woman she was, without my grandpa, she fell and hit her head last year. Although she got back her memory, but it was too late. After she managed to tell us about her past story in details, with the descriptions and all, she fainted and got into a coma. Then she passed away. That's why I'm here, in Forks."

I figured, he never knew about the Collin family, nor would he hear about it, since he's all the way from La Push, and till now, I had no idea why he would go to Forks to study. Oh right, now that I think of it, La Push didn't have a school at that time. I sighed inwardly.

"Oh I see." Out of sudden, he laughed. "I guess you know why I'm still alive right?"

I nodded.

He continued, "Thank goodness, or else, I've got tones of explanation to do. I really did like your grandmother at that time. If not because of the werewolf, imprinting and all, I would marry her already. Then she wouldn't jump off the cliff, and I wouldn't stay awake every single night, thinking that she would come back and haunt me. My mate and I didn't stop phasing, 'cause we knew we could never rest in peace. Leah, my mate, a.k.a. wife, knew something would happen to put an end to all these years of regret."

Leah? Right, that girl's name was Leah. Wow, I wonder how she could end up with him. I thought she used to hate him. Ah the power of imprinting!

"I knew I should've just told your grandma the truth, but I didn't. Now, even when Leah and I already have children and grandchildren, I still couldn't forget the look she gave me before she left."

He smiled, "You know what? Your grandma. She's a real nice, sweet, and charming woman. I'm glad she found your grandpa, Edward, right his name? He sounds like a gentleman who will treat her well. Your grandma will never find happiness if she's with me. I always thought she's too good for me, so I didn't take things seriously even when I was caught in act, making out with Leah. I rather let her get hurt, knowing that she would eventually recover as I know how strong willed she was. With that witty character of hers, she could have gone to the city and become a very successful woman, instead of staying with me in La Push."

Tears were almost forming in my eyes, and I was tugging onto Jasper's shirt, telling him to control my emotions.

I cleared my throat, "Yes indeed. She found her happiness…" I said peeking at Jasper from my eyelashes. Jasper squeezed my hand and gave me a smile that made me blush. I quickly diverted my gaze back to Jacob, "One last thing, she told us that she's already forgiven you."

"No she can't. What I did to her was really unforgiving."

I really want to hate you, but truthfully, hating someone takes up a lot of energy. Besides, I need a closure.

"Yes she can. From her point of view, it's you who gave a new life to her. Without you, she wouldn't have what she had. A family, a loving husband, a son, a daughter-in-law, and me! You changed her life for the better, Jacob. You made her find her true love."

This, I was speaking the truth, and Jasper knew it, he could sense my emotion in every words I said. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Jasper looking at me lovingly.

Jacob looked at us, "Thank you. Really I am thankful. Thanks for bringing me this news which could free my wife and I once and forever. Now, we can start to age, like normal humans. I don't know how to repay you."

I smiled and held out my hand. "You're welcome."

Instead of shaking my hands, like what I intended it to be, he pulled me into a bear hug, one that could rival Ian's, or maybe, Emmett's.

He whispered into my ears, although he knew Jasper could hear it, "Stay away from the leech, it's for your own good."

I laughed and when we pulled off, I winked at him, "I know what I'm getting myself into, and surprisingly, I'm ready for it."

He grumbled and opened his mouth, wanting to lecture me.

I cut him off by telling him, "I know how you can repay me."

He asked, "How?"

"By not caring about the future I choose. Just ignore the fact that I would be a vampire eventually. It's a road I chose, and I really want it."

He grumbled again, but made no attempt to give me a round of lecture.

Then he announced, "Okay, I think I'm going to visit your great grandfather's grave. Do you want to come along, and I can show you?"

I shook my head, "No. I just went. Thanks anyway."

He hugged me again, and told me to take care, but yet again, he told me to stay away from Jasper.

I grimaced. He laughed when he saw it, then he walked away, acting as if Jasper was invincible.

Jasper cursed under his breath before lacing his fingers with mine, and pulled me along with him, towards the car.

Once in the car, I asked, "Aren't you curious as to why I lied to him?"

He answered, "Nope." The engine purred and he drove silently.

I pouted, "Aren't you going to ask why I didn't take my revenge?"

He answered once again with the same word, "Nope."

I was starting to get impatient, "Nope, nope, nope. In less than an hour, we're already arguing. I doubt this is the right thing to do when you start dating."

Crossing my arms, I huffed and looked straight on the road.

He let out a loud sigh and halted the car by the road.

"Why did you stop the car? You're so mad at me that you decided that you would walk home right?"

He chuckled and turned my face to look at him.

"Yes, I'm mad at you. But no, I'm not leaving you to drive home alone. I'm just mad at you 'cause you didn't kiss me in front of your old lover."

The light bulb in my head lighted up. "Someone's jealous."

He coughed, "What? No."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I said, "No."

Finally he replied, "Yes."

I laughed, "Ha, caught you."

"Fine, maybe I AM jealous."

"Jasper is jealous, Jasper is jealous…" I sang.

Out of sudden, his lips came crashing onto mine. Instantly, I melted into it. It was a sweet and soft kiss… I had to go home and get Papa to turn me back into a vampire, then we can have a long make out session!

Honey, I'm home!

Look how far we've come, and I certainly do celebrate every moment.

Our love, from that of taking revenge on each other, for liking someone else, to confessing to each other. It's a long journey, one that took over a century to reach the happy ending.

Happy ending? Fairytale? Yes, I like the sound of it.

For you, this is the end of my story.

But for me, it is just the beginning of a new chapter in my life with the honey blonde hottie!

**Author says : And… they live happily ever after.**

**Do you like it? Or do you think Bella should've taken revenge on Jacob? Cause if there is anyone of you (eg. both of my friends) who thinks that I should end it the other way, or if you're not satisfied with the ending, do tell me, and I would post up an alternate ending.**

**I'm sorry if the ending doesn't meet up to your expectation, but i really need to finish this story as this year i'll be real busy. And since i've already promised my friends that i would collaborate them in a new Edward/Bella story, i doubt i would have time to update this one. So, i need to end it before the new project starts, which is during the 3rd week of March.**

**Haha! **

**Oh right, one of you said that I should post up a one shot on Ian and Emmett together, doing what they love most! Which is… Pranks! Do you think I should do it? But, I really need some ideas. Please do give me, as I know how creative you guys are. Sigh, my life aint interesting, and I don't think I've ever been prank-ed before.**

**Once again, thank you all and do stay tuned for my next project, which like i said, I would be collaborating with my friends. (One of them is the one who helped me in the 'mission' chapter.) I would give you guys the link to it, when my friend starts posting it on fanfic, using her account. **

**This would be the last time I'm typing it in this story, REVIEW PLEASE!****=] **

**Love ya,**

**LittleBells.**

**p.s. All of you get a internet Jasper and internet Bella as couples / parents just for reading the ending! Bless you!**


	15. AN New story up!

Hello my lovelies!

I'm back in the fanfic world with a new story!

This is the full summary.

Bella, a girl who lost all hopes in men and love, got married to Edward, who was the playboy in town. It was a marriage in a business-like manner with no love between these two. Will she open up her heart to him? Or will she give her heart to someone else in the end?

Please read and review! Thanks so much!

This will be the link to the story, and i just posted it i'm not sure if you can open it yet.

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5448354/1/Beneath_This_Facade


End file.
